Lost and Found OC
by bbvc
Summary: AU. MarissaAlex & JessieKatie & Other Pairings. Crossover of the O.C. and Once & Again... Starts from the birth of twin girls, but after some tragic events, they lose contact, and live their different lives. When will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

**Title: Lost and Found**

**Summary:** Totally AU. Totally Crazy. Totally Crossover… and totally check it out… O.C. + O&A. So totally erase the storylines in your heads and pay attention. Okay! I'm totally gonna shut up now…

**Background:** General part of story is set in 2006, except for the first few chapters.

**Ratings: **PG-13 (for starters), maybe some swearing…

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you all can decipher which characters I wish I own and which I actually do own by now…

**Feed back: **Greatly appreciated.

**A/N: **As I said before, this story is totally AU of ABC's Once & Again crossed over with the Fox's The O.C. I'm not sure how long this would continue for, as this is my first crossover fic, so yah… (Oh, and I'm sure some people here may have seen this fic on other boards already.)

I may, or may not use certain bits of storyline from the actual series. If or when I decide I do use a bit, I will tell you guys.

As you will notice, the storyline to this fic revolves mostly on both characters played by Mischa Barton on both series, so the age on the date would be their characters age. Anyways, enjoy...

_(I've recently changed the category from tv-crossover to Once & Again - for certain reasons... and thought it was unfair to only have it under Once & Again and not the OC as well... so yea.)_

**

* * *

Part 1****: The Birth…**

_**Christmas Eve - 24**__**th**__** December, 1989 (Sunday) - London**_

Terence Knight hastily drove to the nearest hospital as his very pregnant wife, Victoria, incessantly cried of pain from the backseat. He may be a fine and successful business man, but he was never classified as 'multitasked'; calming his wife and trying to recall where the nearest hospital was located at night became all too much. Out of pure luck though, he managed to take the right turn and head into the hospital.

After his wife was rushed off to prepare for the arrival of their new baby… or babies, should I say, Terence decided that it was best for him to wait outside, as he may faint from fear of blood. Now that wouldn't be the greatest thing to remember of this day… now would it.

'Forty two minutes…' Terence looked at his watch. 'Forty three minutes…'

Counting was what he had been doing in an attempt to keep himself composed, ever since his wife was wheeled into that operating room. Sadly, the logical side of his mind must have had gone along into the operation with Victoria, as he still hasn't realized that looking at his watch every passing minute actually increases his anxiety. But really, who could blame him, first time father, and not just of one, but two babies – on Christmas Eve as well – though truthfully, he was just glad it wasn't Boxing Day.

Jittering around in his seat and twirling his thumb consistently, he had already lost track of how many minutes had gone by ever since he had a go at counting the seconds as well. However, the painfully long wait was at last over, as the nurses and finally the doctor filed out of the operation room all with a smile on their faces.

"Congratulations Mr. Knight!" the doctor said before he could open his mouth, "You're now the proud father of two, beautiful, identical daughters!" _Apologies, I have no idea what doctors actually say… but I presume this is similar._

Terence was over the top grateful, he even gave this man a great hug, before letting go, realizing how awkward it was. "And my wife… she alright?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Just a bit of rest and she'll be fit to go in a few days," the doctor replied joyfully.

_**Christmas Day – 25**__**th**__** of December, 1989 (Monday) – London**_

"Ashley," Terence suggested.

"No, no…" Victoria looked at her elder twin in her right arm.

"Sarah?" Victoria's best friend, Elizabeth suggested.

"No…" Victoria turned down also.

"Tori, we've gone through like fifty thousand names… You planning on naming your daughters?" Elizabeth joked.

"I know Liz, it's just that… I don't feel that – YES, that's her name thing."

"I guess I know what you mean..." Liz looked at the two absolutely gorgeous twins in her best friend's arms.

Elizabeth and Victoria practically grew up together, and treated each other as if they were real sisters, as they both were an only child. After hearing that her best friend was soon to give birth, Elizabeth purposely flew over from Illinois just to be with her, leaving her two sons with her trusty husband, Michael.

"I must say they are the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. No joke. Why couldn't I have given birth to a girl?"

Terence and Victoria both laughed.

Then it clicked, "Kathryn…" Victoria suddenly blurted.

"Huh?" Both Terence and Liz looked lost.

"Kathryn… I want her," indicating to her elder twin, "to be named Kathryn."

"Hmmm… Kathryn…." Liz considered.

"Kathryn…" Terence repeated, then decided he kind of liked the name too, "Kathryn it is then…"

"Terry, why don't you decide for our younger daughter?"

"I was thinking maybe Marissa…"

Victoria looked at her younger baby and repeated, "Marissa?"

The baby adorably kind of smiled.

"Yep, Marissa."

"Goodie!"

After deciding for the middle names of Kathryn and Marissa, Terry took forms into the room and began to fill them out. But immediately there was a small problem, "Honey, how did you wanted Kathryn to be spelt?"

"Oh…" Tori considered the question, 'I totally forgot about that point.'

Liz suggested, "Why not with a K?"

"But won't her initials be, KK?" Tori asked.

"That's kind of weird…" Terry said.

"I'd prefer it over CK though." Liz shrugged.

"I guess so. K…. K A T H R Y N then." Tori finished.

Scribbling it down in his neatest hand writing, Terry then said, "M A R I S S A for Marissa?"

"Yep. Wouldn't have it any other way…"

_**7**__**th**__** of February, 1993 (Sunday) – London (3 Years, 3 Months old)**_

"I can't do this anymore…" Terry said sadly.

"I know you can't," Tori said understandingly, "and I can't pretend that I still love you…"

They both sat across from each other in their apartment, luckily both Marissa and Kathryn was asleep; they really didn't want to have this conversation in front of their babies, whether or not they understood.

"How did we end up like this…?" Terry mumbled, his hands covering his face.

"I don't know…" Tori's eyes began to tear up.

They looked around their apartment, other than a few pictures of just them two; all other pictures that hung on the wall were of their daughters. In the past year, Terry had become one of the world's most famous and richest businessmen, however this fame and wealth did not come easy, as he had been spending most of his time working and neglecting his family. The results of his fame have caused him his relationship with his wife and family. Tori, being left alone to bring up their twin, was always in a bad mood – she insisted that they must bring up their daughters themselves, and not by a nanny. Their relationship, the family just continued to reluctantly crumble, and now, it has finally reached the point where the two can't even say more than a few words AT each other. If it weren't for their daughters, they'd probably have had a divorce earlier and wouldn't even put in the last effort to even speak to each other anymore.

What really put them in this place was because, just last month, at a business party, Terry drank a little too much and losing self control, had an affair with another woman at the party. He didn't have the heart to lie to his wife – even if their relationship was strained. Tori didn't blame him, nor did it faze her too much any longer.

Tomorrow was the day that they finally signed their divorce documents. They have already saved the trouble of going to court over their twins' custody, because after great torturous arguments and straining discussions, they have finally concluded that Terry is going to take custody over Marissa and Tori over Kathryn. Both didn't want to come to this, but they had no other choice; Terry was offered a job in California, and Tori decided to move back to Illinois and work with Liz at her new interior designing firm.

In his very bewildered state, Terry thought of something… something to keep Marissa and Kathryn together even if they're worlds apart. "I know this may sound stupid… but…" he hesitated.

"Yeah…" Tori urged weakly as she sighed.

"I know that our daughters are identical twins… but… I was thinking maybe… you know… get something so that they could recognize or connect… even if they're miles away from one another…"

Tori turned her head towards her soon to be ex-husband, "what were you thinking of?"

"…Tattoo…"

AN: Okay, lemme get this clear… it's actually VERY ILLEGAL in most countries to even get a minor tattooed… and even more illegal to get anyone under the age of 14 (I can't quite remember) tattooed. BUT! This is totally a fiction… so please go with the flow…

Shocked till no end, "TATTOO?!"

"…yeah."

"They're only THREE! Plus, is it even remotely legal?!"s


	2. Chapter 2: Separate Lives

**A/N: Do be warned, this part is just a whole lot of background details… It is rather dreary and boring, and I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted this update to be… but the next part will surely be much more interesting. – That is if I get around to finishing the second half of it… hehe.**

(PS: My com is being a retard, or maybe it's my internet that is being ridiculous, so i will be posting only one a day... coz it takes YEARS for me to upload just one file.)**

* * *

**

**Part 2: Separate Lives…**

It has been 2 years since the family of Knight's had split. Both twins are currently in Kindergarten in their respective cities. In the past 2 years, the only communication between the two separated spouses were on special occasions such as; New Years Eve, father's and mother's day, and certainly their daughters' birthday, which conveniently is also on Christmas Eve; so they'd call each other a little before midnight to say happy birthday and wait a little while longer to say Merry Christmas.

Though it is true that they may have been divorced, but they both still felt that their daughters' needed to know that they have a twin sister and another parent somewhere else on the face of this earth. It was unfair on Kathryn and Marissa's part, but they had no other choice. During these special occasions, they would phone each other and say their greetings, allow time for both parents to catch up with their 'other' daughter, and most of all for the two little girls to chat the night away. When the girls talk, both would sit near a window staring out into the night, as their hands unconsciously caress the skin on the middle of their lower back where their tattoo was permanently imprinted.

Terry currently subsides in Los Angeles alone with Marissa in a posh and up class apartment – he felt that there was not the need to live in a mansion when there was only the two of them. He sadly continued to works over time, even if his wealth could have probably covered for both his daughter financially for a lifetime and more.

Terry Knight was an only child, his mother had died giving birth to him, and his father passed away with cancer when he was still 19. He now only had a mass amount of relatives he doesn't contact. Frankly, Terry just never really cared for them, nor did he want his baby to have anything to do with them. However these so called 'relatives' had always been envious of his inheritance; always trying to suck up to him and his father, when they still had the annual family reunion when his father was still alive – But his father had always told him, "They are family, you must tolerate even the most intolerable."

Terrence Knight wasn't just anybody; he was the last DIRECT male descendant of his royal ancestors; all notorious for their wealth and power. But Terry had never really cared for all that fame. Instead of just taking advantage of his family background, he worked hard just so to prove to everyone that he could succeed without his royal bloodline, and has now earned himself his current status in the business world. But of course, Terry never really minded being the successor to the large amount of fortune his ancestors had left him – it meant that his own children would be inheriting an even larger amount of wealth.

Due to the lack of presence, whenever Marissa gets the chance to spend time with her beloved daddy, she cherishes every second of it all – even if it was only a small meal. Other than maybe a few dinners, the young blonde spends most of her time with a nanny Terry had hired. Everyday, he thanked the gods for such a considerate and disciplined child, even at such a young age.

However, when Terry has short business trips in a nearby city for the week, he would most likely take Marissa with him… for he can't stand not being able to even see his baby for the however brief moments at night when he arrives home late.

Tori, on the other hand, now lives in Evanston with Kathryn and works as an interior designer with her best friend Liz. Fortunately for Tori, because she was a highly commended and paid designer, she didn't necessarily have to work in her office, but could bring her work home. For this reason, Tori could spend as much time she possibly can with her precious baby.

Tori may not have descended from a royal blood line with an affluent background like her ex-husband… well not that she knew of anyway, but her family had always been considered to be pretty well-off financially. Her parents may not have been multimillionaires, but they had left Tori with a decent bit of fortune.

Though Katie may have lacked a father and a sister, but she definitely didn't lack any of the family feel – much luckier than her younger twin. After moving back to Illinois, Liz and her husband, Michael, became Katie's god-parents; which made their two dear sons, Jacob and Kennedy (13 and 10 respectively), Katie's god-brothers. As Tori's parents had passed away a while back, and she was also the only child, Liz and her family was the closest thing Katie could call family… other than her father and sister who were living out in California. Jacob and Kennedy both very much adored Katie, treating her as if they were their own baby sister… everything when she was around became "Katie this…" and "Katie that…"

**A/N: Another apology – I admit that I have no clue on what's in a will; the intro to law course I took last year had not covered such… So plz just read and accept…**

Going back on the day the Knight couple signed their divorce papers, they had also conveniently filed their wills – just in case any thing unfortunate might happen. They also made sure that their wills were not only filed just in the law-firm in London, but also in every other branch that certain company owned in the United States; an infallible plan to ensure their daughters access to the wills after their death wherever they lived.

Both wills had stated that if and when the individual remarries, they are allowed to add more inheritor to their will. However, the twins will always, under whatever circumstances, inherit the same amount as the other. Obviously, if both individual had not added any additional heir to the list, each individual's fortune and assets shall be granted evenly between Kathryn and Marissa Knight.

In addition, if Terry were the one to pass away first, Tori would be granted the custody over Marissa, and vice-versa for Kathryn. Then, once both Kathryn and Marissa reach 18 years of age, they can finally inherit the will of the deceased parent.

Not only did the now former spouse make sure that the wills were all set, they have also agreed that they'd open two special bank accounts, one per daughter. This bank account will only be activated under one circumstance, and that is if BOTH parents had passed away before their daughters' 18th birthday. Should both parents pass away early, this bank account would be able to support the girls financially up until the age of 18.

Nevertheless, there was a flaw in those seemingly perfectly planned wills; they had not stated who'd be granted custody over their daughter's if both parents were deceased…


	3. Chapter 3: Devastation Hits

**Part 3: Devastation Hits…**

_**6**__**th**__** of March, 1995 (Monday) – Los Angeles, California (5 years, 4 months)**_

"Rissa, sweetheart," Terry called at the front door to her beloved daughter.

"Yes daddy?" She replied innocently as she came out of her room with a small carry bag.

"Are you ready, we should be heading out to Orange County now." He said softly, smiling at his daughter.

"Yup!" she said excitedly.

"Good. Come here." He said kneeling down slightly so that he could give her baby a hug.

Marissa enthusiastically ran into her father's strong arms, he lifted her up off the floor with ease. Marissa giggled as her father carried her out of the house in one arm. He left their belongings on the floor and his two body guards came by to pick them up. Terry then locked up, and they took the elevator down to where the car was parked.

**Hours later – Hotel Café – **_**Orange County, California**_

"Sweetie." He looked over the table.

"Hmm?" Marissa looked up with her bright green eyes, lunch in hand.

"I'm sorry, but daddy has a meeting later on…" he said, disappointed in himself, "Daddy's secretary, Sarah, will be here, when I leave, to look after you for a while."

"Oh." Marissa said, slightly disappointed.

"But don't worry, daddy will be finished real soon. Then we can have dinner together. Okay?" Terry tried to brighten the mood a tad.

"Okay."

Suddenly, a bit of commotion could be heard from his body guards, so he looked to see what was happening, but his body guards were too bulky and blocked his view.

"I'm sorry sir, but this section is off limits for the next hour." One of the men in suits said as he blocked the intruder's way.

"I just wanted to say hi to Terry over there…" the man voiced.

The body guards moved apart a little, just enough for Terry to see who it was.

'Gary Conroy…' Terry thought distastefully, he put on his fake smile and nodded okay to his guards.

"Well, well, well… Gary, how nice to see you here." Terry stood up as he shook the other man's hand.

Marissa also followed suit, her manners absolutely impeccable at her age.

"Same here. What are you doing in town?" Gary asked curiously, but he tried hard to keep his curiosity intact.

"Just some small business arrangements with Caleb Nichol, and you?" Terry replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh really now? Same here." Gary smirked in his evil way.

"I see."

"Oh, and this little girl here your daughter?" Gary looked down at Marissa, finally noticing her presence.

"Yes. Marissa, say hi to Mr. Conroy."

"Hi Mr. Conroy, I'm Marissa." She said to the man with the sly grin, and extended her small hand.

"Hello to you too…" the man took her hand and shook it lightly. "Well, enjoy your lunch…" Gary looked back at Terry.

"Yes, yes we will… See you soon." Terry smiled that fake smile again.

"See you…" Gary turned and departed. When he was far enough away he whispered to himself, "… I'll have to see about that…" he smirked evilly to himself.

"Who was that daddy?" Marissa asked curiously as she continued her lunch.

"Just another businessman." Terry replied as nonchalantly as possible.

Gary Conroy was definitely not just another businessman, he was Terry's major rival, but that man was certainly bad news. Gary had always been known for his dirty tricks and had always been a little threatened by Terry's success ever since he had stepped foot in the company. No one could imagine what this man was capable of… all they knew was, whatever it was, it was no good.

No one knew, but this was the last chance Gary Conroy had, he must get his contract signed from Caleb Nichol… he had to get to this man before Terry did, or he'll be looking forward to a dismissal letter from the company.

**4:30pm - Caleb Nichols Office**

"Thank you, you may be hearing from us soon."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Nichol." Gary bowed at the door to Caleb Nichol's office, he turned and walked triumphantly out just in time to see Terry coming towards him.

He gave the man a small smirk and mumbled a soft "good luck…" to Terry.

Terry just looked at him weirdly before knocking on Caleb's door.

A muffled, "Come in," could be heard through the door, and in Terry went.

**An Hour Later**

"Thank you for your presentation Mr. Knight, I'll be looking forward to working with you in the future." Caleb Nichol shook Terry's hand.

"Well, I'll certainly be up for that Mr. Nichol. Thank you for your time." Terry said with his charming smile.

He left the office with a lightened load, his presentation went well, and now he had the contract signed just as he had determined for it to be when he started working on this project.

**Hotel Room**

"Honey," Terry called immediately when he opened the hotel room door.

"Yea daddy! We're in here." Came Marissa's sweet little voice.

"Hi sweetheart!" Terry said happily and gave his daughter a hug on the bed.

Sarah just smiled at his boss's sweet little display with his daughter – something she had never seen before at the office.

"Alright… Let go out and have a big dinner to celebrate daddy's successful presentation, okay?" Terry stated.

"Okay!"

"I'll leave you two to it Mr. Knight." Sarah got up and was about to leave.

"No, no Sarah. You can come celebrate with us…" He said genuinely. "Well, that's if you have no other plans."

"Of course I have no other plans, I would love to have dinner with you too." Sarah smiled, glad that she didn't have to have dinner all alone.

"Yay! The more people… the more fun!" Marissa said thrilled.

**10:00 pm – Hotel Limousine**

Dinner had gone beautifully, Marissa couldn't be happier, she had spent four hours just laughing her head off with her father and his funny secretary. It was definitely a very fun and memorable night for the little girl… most pleasurable night in a while now.

They were now heading back to the hotel in the limousine the hotel had provided them.

"No way daddy!" Marissa giggled, "I never did that!"

"Of course you did!" Terry said.

"I don't know who I should trust now…" Sarah laughed.

"Me! Me! Me!" Marissa cried.

They all laughed, and unexpectedly a loud honking could be heard coming from the limousine they were in. They had absolutely no idea what on earth was happening, but all they knew was the car was swirling out of control. A few cars were screeching and headlights were flashing all over the place.

"Hold on tight baby!" Terry yelled.

"Daddy!" Marissa screamed.

Crashing could be heard, windows shattered, and everything came to a stand still… and the last thing little Marissa saw was darkness.

_**7**__**th**__** of March, 1995 (Tuesday) – Evanston, Illinois**_

Katie was sitting in the back of the car, her brows scrunched, looking as if she was deep in thought. Suddenly her mother's voice took her out of the silent moment.

"So baby, how was your day in Kindergarten?" Tori looked back at her older twin, who seemed as though she was in a daze, through the reverse mirror.

Katie looked up and gave her mother a smile, "I had lots of fun today mommy! Mrs. Johnson said that I'm a bright little girl!"

"Oh really now?" Tori pretended to act surprised, but the smile was evident in her caring words, "Why is that?"

"Well… Teddy started crying because someone pushed him over, but I gave him a kiss on the face and told him not to cry…" The little blonde said joyfully, looking at her mother, temporarily forgetting about the clenching feeling she felt previously.

"Teddy?" Tori asked, "Do you mean Tad? That young boy, with the brown hair who gave you a lollipop on the first day?"

Little Katie nodded, "Yup! Teddy!"

Tori chuckled at Katie, she was really pleased her daughter had new friends. Ever since she had moved to Evanston, she knew that her Kathryn would never be like any other twin; she wouldn't have the chance of getting to grow up with her own twin sister. It truly pierced Tori's heart, but she couldn't live without at least one of her babies.

Suddenly, Tori remembered that her dear friend Liz had set her up on a random date tonight, claiming that she needed to find 'a new man' for herself.

"Katie honey, mommy has to go out to dinner tonight, would you like to go visit Jacob, Kennedy and Aunt Lizzie tonight?"

"Okay!" the young blonde erupted in joy, happy to see her 'second family'.

**3:00 pm – Hospital – **_**Orange County**_

"Have you found any clues?" a police sergeant questioned another in the hospital.

"Yes sir, a man and wife by the surname of Cooper had seen the whole accident and called for us last night, they had special permission to return home after giving us their address."

"Okay, any more information found on the injured, contact me immediately." The man said gruffly.

"Yes sir."

The man walked drove to the address written on the paper. Upon arriving at the rather large house, he walked up and rang the door bell.

A man opened the door, and the police sergeant asked, "Are you Mr. Cooper?"

"Yes… Jimmy Cooper." Jimmy said as he examined this man.

"Hi Mr. Cooper, I'm officer Walker, sorry to disturb you, but do you mind if I asked you a few questions on last night's incident?"

"No, not at all."

**4:30 pm – Home – **_**Evanston**_

Upon arriving home, Katie quickly made her way up to her room to pack the things she'll need for her time over at her Aunt Lizzie's. She even brought a spare pair of pajamas, just in case she felt like falling asleep – and mainly because she was lazy, and didn't want to get changed at home when she arrived later tonight.

Just as she was running around her little room packing her small bag, she saw her bedside table where a picture of her and Marissa, when they were three years old, could be seen. She suddenly frowned, but didn't have a clue why she was having these unsettling feelings. Then she was once again broken out of her daze by her mother's voice.

"Katie!" Tori yelled from downstairs.

"Yep mommy!"

"We're going now… You ready?"

"Yup! Coming!" she quickly rushed out of her room.

**5:00 pm – Elizabeth's House**

Katie still had that unsettling feeling in her stomach that made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she dismissed it and continued to be taught to play the over sized guitar by Jacob and Kennedy.

"Honey," Tori stuck her head into Jacob's bedroom, everyone turned their heads to her.

"Yeah mommy?" Katie looked up as she stopped strumming on the guitar stings.

"I'm going now, you have fun here alright? Make sure you don't cause too much trouble for Aunt Lizzie okay…" Tori walked in and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"No worries mommy! Have fun tonight!" Katie smiled, her green eyes twinkling brightly.

"I'll try…" Tori sighed, "Anyways, you two boys look after my baby okay? I never want to see her hurt." she said looking at Jacob and Kennedy.

"We will," they said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well, wanna know what's gonna happen? I'll need a bit of encouragement! Wink, Wink - If you know what I mean… LoL.**

**Hope it wasn't too confusing…**


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes Twice

**A/N: ****Sorry! But God I feel so mean for doing this… I guess its part of the story…**

**Intoxicated Violence: Yups... brace yourself... lol. just joking.**

**

* * *

Part 4: Tragedy Strikes Twice **

_**7**__**th**__** of March, 1995 (Tuesday)**_

**5:00 pm – Cooper Residence **_**– Orange County**_

"Um, officer, I recall that there was a little girl in the accident," Jimmy began.

"Yes, yes there was a little girl, however we have no information on her yet." Officer replied.

"Oh… right… I was just wonderin' how she is… you know. It was a pretty horrible accident." Jimmy questioned, he was worried for the little girl and he didn't know why, but he just seemed to sympathize for her.

"It's kind of you sir, but I'm sad to tell you that she has still not awoken when I had left the hospital…"

"I was just curious… do you think I could just visit her?"

"Uh, sure… I'm not here to stop you…"

**7:30 pm**_** – **_**Restaurant – **_**Evanston**_

"So Victoria, what's your occupation?" Steve asked with a genuine smile.

"Just call me Tori, and well I work as an interior designer, and you?"

"Well I work in the police department… I've always thought of changing occupations when I was younger…" he said jokingly, "But I guess I'm a little late for that now…"

Tori laughed lightly before replying, "Well it's never too late to try…"

"I guess that is true. Do you have any kids?" Steve asked as he took a bite of his steak.

"Sure, I have twin daughters…" Tori answered, "But um, only one of them lives with me…"

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, wondering what she could have meant by that.

"I mean, my husband… I meant ex-husband has custody over my younger daughter."

"Oh, I see. Must be hard living without her." Steve said genuinely.

Tori took a bit of salad in her mouth, swallowed it before answering, "Yes it is… but I'm just happy that I have custody over at least one of my daughters. I don't think I could survive without her."

"Yes… I…" Steve began to say, but suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the opposite side of the dimly lit restaurant.

Then after a brief moment, the front glass window shattered, and customers began screaming uncontrollably, some ran around in hysterics, frantically trying to make an exit.

Steve quickly told Tori to duck behind the table he had just flipped over. A few more of the thunderous bangs could be heard, followed by a couple more high pitched screams as a man and a woman fell to the floor lifelessly. Tori saw Steve take a shiny metal gun out of his holder, which was hidden underneath his jacket.

"You stay put, and don't move…" Steve whispered, and he was gone before Tori could say another word.

Things began to calm down, and soon the restaurant became silent, so quiet that the wind blowing through the now broken window could be heard. Tori slowly stood up, and scanned the premises, but before she knew what was happening, she felt a burning sensation shoot through her lower abdomen, and she fell backwards hitting her back against something.

In the midst of her haziness, she could faintly hear her name being called, but it sounded like the voice was from a distance… but she couldn't make out where.

**7:30 pm – Hospital – **_**Orange County**_

"Sir, we have found a few phone numbers, and the hotel the injured were staying in," the younger policeman handed a file to Officer Walker, who just got out of the elevator. He then handed a second folder over to Officer Walker, "and these are the information found on the man in the SUV."

"Thank You…" then he said to the young officer while his attention was on the file in hand, "Um, do you mind showing Mr. Cooper here, the way to the little girl's room."

"Yes sir. Right this way Mr. Cooper," and they were off.

"Hmm, Terrence Knight…" he made a few phone calls and soon gathered enough information on this man.

**8:20 pm – Elizabeth's House – **_**Evanston**_

"Oh. My. God." Liz breathed out into the telephone, "I'll be right there…" With that she hung up and ran around the house frenetically, grabbing her keys from the table, running to the get her purse then dashing around in search for a jacket.

Abruptly she stopped in the middle of the hallway, as her husband asked worriedly, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Tori's in the hospital right now!" she nearly screamed in a very apprehensive way.

"What?!" Michael shot out, "Go get the boys and Katie, we're all going…"

Liz nodded, and darted off to get the kids.

**8:30 pm – Hospital – **_**Orange County**_

Just outside the hospital Officer Walker was finishing off his last phone calls for the night.

"Good evening, this is Officer Walker from Orange County department, I'm sorry to disturb you…" he continued to explain the situation in the shortest way possible to an answering machine, "Please call me back as soon as you get this message."

He shut his phone and dialled one last number.

**Minutes later…**

"Yes… yes… thank you." He then turned off his phone.

Right when he was starting his way back in, the young officer came sprinting towards him, and in a huff he exclaimed, "Sir, it seems that Terrence Knight might not make it past tonight!"

The two men in a rush back into the hospital.

**8:40 pm – Hospital – **_**Evanston**_

"What's happening?" Katie asked innocently.

Liz with teary eyes picked the young girl up into her arms, her voice trembling, "Um… Katie… Your mommy… is… um… hurt… you know?" not sure if Katie understood.

"Why is mommy hurt?" Katie questioned worriedly.

"I don't know… we're going to find out…"

Once the family stepped into the main entrance, Steve quickly ushered them to the emergency rooms.

"She's still in the ER…" he uttered.

"Dad, is Aunt Tori gonna be alright?" Jacob looked up at his father.

"Jake, all I can say is I really do hope so…"

**8:40 pm – Hospital – **_**Orange County**_

"Oh dear… who'd take care of this little girl if her father passes away?" Jimmy questioned concerned.

The three men were now standing outside the hospital room in which Terry laid in critical condition with nurses and doctors trying to bring him back to life.

"We're not sure, we haven't been able to contact this man's former wife, and it seems that he hasn't remarried yet." He turned his head, "Any idea on how Gary Conroy is doing?"

"It seems that he's recuperating fine…" the young officer replied in a slightly annoyed tone. He couldn't believe that the offender of this incident is going to live to see the day, where as this man here is still fighting for his life.

"…and the woman… the secretary?"

"She's coping, but still not stable yet. It seems that she and Terrence Knight had been sitting on the side of the limousine where the SUV had struck."

"The young girl?"

"She'll do fine… Who she'll be waking up to is the major problem…"

**8:50 pm – Hospital – **_**Evanston**_

More doctors rushed to the room where Tori was in, and this sign worried the family even more. Steve was telling Michael what had happened.

"Um… well there was a robbery, and…" Steve continued in a hushed voice to Michael, a distance away from the rest of the family.

"Aunt Lizzie… Will mommy be ok?" Katie looked at Liz with tears streaming down her young face.

"Katie… don't cry," Liz hugged the small blonde even tighter in her arms, "I'm sure your mother will be fine…" she tried to reassure the girl, and herself.

Just as that was said, the doctors came out.

"Is she going to be alright?" Liz quickly rushed over to them with Katie in her arms still.

"I'm sorry but we've done all we could, the bullet seems to have hit in pretty deep, and she had lost a large amount of blood. It all now depends on the patient herself to fight her way through tonight…" he said solemnly.

Liz nodded understandingly, "Can we go see her…?"

Sighing, "Yes… and enjoy your time with her… the chances of her surviving is small."

"Thank you doctor."

Tori could now be seen wheeled off to a critical condition room.

**8:57 pm – Hospital – **_**Orange County**_

The doctor walked out of the room looking worn out, "I'm sorry, but we did all we could…"

Through the door, it could be seen that Terry was now covered completely, and all machines had been turned off.

**9:00 pm – Hospital – **_**Evanston**_

"Mommy…" Katie whispered through her red teary eyes, holding her mother's hand in her own little one.

Liz stood on the other side of the bed crying softly, her husband's arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders.

Devastatingly slowly, Tori turned to look at her baby, she pulled her oxygen mask down, "Don't… cry baby…" Small droplets of tears trickled down her pale cheek as she looked at her teary daughter.

She turned her head around to look at Liz, Liz quickly bent down lower, so that Tori didn't have to speak with as much effort, "Find… my… lawyer…" Liz nodded, "and… please… take… care… of… her…"

Then the horrid long beep resounded through the room, and Tori released Katie's hand. Katie began to cry uncontrollably, "Mommy! Don't leave me!" Tears fell onto the clean white sheets. "Wake up…" she pulled at her mother's motionless hand.

A doctor rushed in with two nurses trailing behind, he checked for pulses and all other things… "Certified. Time is 7th of March, 1995, 9:07 pm"

* * *

**A/N: Well…? Any afterthoughts? Hate it… love it…?? Hate me for killing the two off?**


	5. Chapter 5: Living the Present

**Part 5: Living the Present, Visiting the Past**

That faithful night had already been three years ago – Three years ago today, two girls, having had experienced the tragedy of their parents' divorce, experienced the next heartbreak life bestowed upon them. They were once separated, but still had the faint connection. Now they live their own individual lives, their other half only but a mere memory kept within their minds, and their only connection imprinted in the small of their lower back.

_**7**__**th**__** of March, 1998 (Saturday) – Evanston, Illinois (8 Years, 4 Months)**_

"Hi mommy," the eight year old spoke, "I brought you brand new flowers today!" she continued cheerfully.

The dirty blonde child knelt down and placed the bundle of fresh new flowers down. "Well, remember how I told you about Gracie, the new student? Well she and I are like sisters practically… Well at least that's what mommy Lizzie keeps saying. " Katie took a seat on the grass as she continued. "Apparently Gracie's parents are separating, but I tried telling her that it was okay because even if they did separate, her parents will still love her…" Katie looked down at the grass beneath her hands as she unconsciously plucked at them one by one.

Coming here and talking to her birth mother had become a form of a ritual she does every few months since that night. At the beginning, she had trouble coming here and talking to a piece of stone, but it gradually became easier, especially with her new families kind support.

Liz had taken Tori's last words very seriously, for she had adopted Katie and treated as if she was her own daughter also. Tori had also tried to contact Terry and Marissa, but her attempts had failed, and up til now, she still had no idea as to Terry's whereabouts.

"… Tad's so silly you know… Grace was sitting there crying in the yard, and stupid Tad thought she was lonely so he threw a ball at Grace. But because she wasn't paying any attention, the ball just hit her on the head." Katie chuckled lightly at the memory, still playing with the grass.

"Um, we still haven't found Rissa yet…"

_**Orange County, California**_

"Marissa darling," Julie called.

The young girl stuck her head out of her room, "Yes mommy?"

"Hurry, we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay."

Ever since the car accident, Marissa had lost the majority of her memory, all that was left was the blurry image of her father, and the traumatizing events of the accident constantly replaying in her mind. The police had spent months searching for more information on any other relatives or contacts they could get to, from the little amount of information found at the hotel, and the business firm where Terry worked. But to no avail, they only found small amounts of information on there backgrounds, and no more.

Being homeless and having just gone through such a devastating accident, Jimmy and Julie Cooper both decided to adopt Marissa, and believed that it would not her for there young Kaitlin to have and older sister. Every once in a while, Marissa would experience over and over again that terrible night's experience in her dreams, and would normally wake up screaming. But the family had been really supportive, and Kaitlin really looks up to her 'older sister'.

Though she has not been specifically told, but Marissa was nevertheless a bright child, she had already a slight clue to the fact that Jimmy and Julie are not her real parents.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Kenny, can you please help me with this?" Katie poked at her light blue sheet of spelling list as she flopped onto her second brother's bed.

Kennedy looked up from his guitar at his sister to see what she meant by 'this'. "Sure, what'd you need help with?" He asked as he placed his guitar back onto his stand.

'Kenny' was the nickname Katie gave him long ago, though he somewhat disliked the name when his friends called him that, however, when his younger sister uses it, he just couldn't help but smile.

They sat there going through the list of 20 spelling words; spelling, the meaning, using the word in a sentence, rearrange the list alphabetically were all a part of the homework.

"…E. X. T. R. A. O. R. D. I. N. A. R. Y. Extraordinary." Katie spelt out her very last word.

"CORRECT!" Kennedy cheered.

"What's correct?" Jacob stuck his head through the door.

"My spelling," Katie answered triumphantly.

"Oh really now?" Jacob feigned surprise.

"Yup really, Jakey!" Katie giggled, she knew her older brother didn't like being called Jakey.

"Why you little…" Jacob pounced on the bed and began tickling his little sister.

Katie squealed and tried to wriggle free, but Jacob, being 8 years older, was much bigger and stronger compared to her. "Kenny! Save Me!" She continued squealing.

"No can do Katie. Gotta get yourself out of this one."

"Sorry… Jake… Please stop…" she struggled in between fits of laughter and ragged breathing.

"Really, really sorry?" Jacob paused for a moment.

Katie nodded her head innocently, "Very sorry."

"Fine." Jacob let her loose.

Katie popped up, grabbed her homework and made a quick exit as she screamed out, "JAKEY!" and ran down the stairs.

**Orange County, California**

Marissa sat there smiling, she just felt like she was in a good mood. Well at least compared to this morning, she's now in a much better mood.

Walking down the stairs, Jimmy took note of his elder daughter just sitting near the window staring outside to nothing in particular, but was smiling. "Marissa, honey, what are you smiling at?" Jimmy asked, curious about his daughter's sudden happiness.

"I dunno daddy. Just feel happy." The eight year old replied simply turning to look her father's way.

Jimmy made his way over to her, "well honey, maybe some ice-cream might make you even more happy."

"Really?!" Marissa asked excitedly, "Can we get the strawberry ice-cream?"

"Of course, now c'mon," Jimmy got up and extended his hand for Marissa, "We don't want mommy and Kaitlin to get jealous of us when they come home."

Marissa grabbed Jimmy's hand and they drove off to the pier to get some ice-cream.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Constant Reminders

**Part 6: Constant Reminders**

_**2**__**nd**__** of June, 2003 (Monday) – Orange County, California (13 Years, 6 Months)**_

Somehow, today felt different to every other day for the young brunette. As she walked through her school hall, she could feel eyes gazing at her. Her confidence had never really been high, and today, with all the stares, it only made her feel more and more self-conscious. She pulled her messenger bag more closely towards herself, and wrapped herself up even further with her jacket, if that were even possible.

Every once in a while, a kid would look, point and laugh. The journey to her locker was made that much more unbearable with all the attention. Her introverted personality has done her no good either, since she has yet to meet that best friend of hers; the one person whom she could talk to, the one whom she could cry on, the one who'd listen.

Suddenly, just out of the blue, a boy named Jeremy stepped in front of her, stopping her from going any further. He then said aloud, "Aww… well it ain't little Marissa Cooper," he said in the most patronizing voice, "Oh wait, is that even your real name? Cooper, that is."

'How did he…' All of Marissa's insecurities started to flood into her senses; she had thought that no one would ever find out. She didn't want people to know that she wasn't a part of the Cooper family; she didn't want people to think that she was an orphan or anything. She tried to push past him, Marissa may have been taller than the average girl her age, but was at least three inches shorter and much thinner than Jeremy, she had gotten nowhere. The more she tried to run away, the closer he'd step in front of her.

Seeing that there was definitely no other way to run, she tried to escape in the opposite direction. By now, the tears flowing freely from her eyes had blocked her vision, for she had unnoticeably crashed into a smaller girl

"Ow…" cried the girl who was subjected to Marissa's crash.

"I'm so sorry…" Marissa mumbled back as she desperately tried to rub the tears off her face and continue to run.

The victim had finally turned to take a look at the guilty party, who was also on the floor and realized that the girl was balling her eyes out. "Watch where you're going… God!" the annoyed victim said still on her bottom, rubbing her hands, she may have felt sorry for the other girl, but she definitely felt more sorry for her own butt.

Marissa had stood up, but kept her head bobbed down, she hadn't meant to crash into this innocent bystander. She reached her arm out to help the other girl to stand – the other girl grabbed hold of her hand and pulled herself up off the floor.

"I'm really very sorry…" Marissa apologized again, looking at the petite brunette for a brief second before ducking her head yet again.

The innocent victim looked at Marissa's tear stained face, 'Damn! That girl's a mess…'

"Aww… poor wittle Marissa." Jeremy continued to mock, a few other bystanders snickered. "Can't even run away with out ruining other people's lives."

The petite girl was still standing there, being completely ignored and not the centre of attention. Strangely enough, for once in her life, she really didn't care – it must have had something to do with this tall lanky brunette by the name of Marissa.

"Crying are we?" Jeremy continued.

"Stop it…" Marissa mumbled, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear.

"What was that? I didn't hear?" the boy mocked with his demeaning snicker.

"Please stop it…" the lanky girl tried again, hardly louder than before.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What?!" came the shorter brunette, utterly furious by this boys behaviour, "Have you not heard her?! Because if you haven't, I'll tell you now, loud and clear, she told you to piss off and leave her alone."

Marissa turned to look at the girl she had momentarily forgotten about, surprised.

"Or what?!" Jeremy looked at the tiny girl before he turned to look at Marissa again, "Can't even defend yourself?"

"You wanna know what? Well then I'll tell you what." In a split second, the shorter girl had gone up to him and pulled his overly baggy pants down, revealing his cartoon designed underwear. "What the hell is this?" the brunette looked, "Sponge Bob underpants?"

It was now his turn to be laughed at, and this was all thanks to the petite brunette.

"What the… Shut the hell up… all of you." Jeremy called threateningly as he immediately pulled his pants back up, but no one listened.

"Oh sorry, did I forget to tell you that I also have sudden rage black outs? So if you don't run off and do what it is you 'Sponge Bob underpants' wearing boy do, I can not guarantee you leaving this place. I'll count to three…"

Jeremy quickly sprinted for exit. Just as the brunette saw the boy reach the door, she just yelled out "Three!"

Marissa was still standing there, astonished by the confidence and strength this little brunette had. The other girl turned and smiled triumphantly at her.

"Thanks… Not only did I crash into you, you saved me from that dickhead…" Marissa said with a crooked smile of her own.

"Welcome! He so deserved it!" The small brunette said in an upbeat voice, "By the way… I'm Summer, Summer Roberts."

Marissa cocked her left-brow at the name, immediately, Summer said threateningly, "Don't. Even. Try."

"Okay, okay… Marissa Cooper by the way." She extended her arm for the other girl to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Summer took her hand, "Oh and by the way… You might want to… you know… clean up a little."

Finally remembering what she had just been through, she cried, "Oh my gosh… I must look horrible right now."

"No worries!" Summer dragged her new friend along excitedly, "I can fix you up in no time!"

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Katie!" Grace called from down the hall before leaping into the tall brunette.

"Woah, what's with this all." Katie said, taking a few steps backwards from Grace's impact.

"Good morning to you too." Tad muttered, standing next to Katie.

"My mom's going to remarry…" Grace mumbled sullenly.

"Oh…" Katie and Tad said in unison.

"Yeah, oh." Grace said sinisterly, "I can't believe this. She didn't even bother to ask me or Zoë to see if we even wanted a step-father."

"Um, don't mean to hurt you or anything, but I highly doubt that you'd let her remarry even if she had discussed this with you." Katie stated.

"Katie… You're meant to be on my side." Grace whined.

"Just stating the obvious." Katie shrugged and gave Tad a 'help, please' look. Tad only returned her look with a shrug of his own.

"And you know what?!" Grace bursted out, and without leaving enough time for either of her friends to answer, she continued, "Apparently I'm going to have a step brother and step sister if this whole marriage gets through!" Grace waved her arms in the air.

"Ain't that a good thing?" Tad questioned fearfully, wishing he had not asked in the first place.

"No!" Grace cried, "That means less house space, less privacy, more noise and all those other things that comes with having new siblings suddenly."

This just triggered something in Katie, helping her remember that she herself was a sudden new sibling to her 'family'. However, after all these years, she's a definite master of shrugging of those feelings.

"Well that's not all too bad…" Tad tried again, but was only cut off by Grace yet again.

"Not too bad?! It's gonna be horrible."

"Look Grace, you're like over exaggerating here. How bad could new siblings be? I mean, I was one too." Katie pointed out.

"But… But…"

"No more buts, come on, we have to get to class." Tad said as he stood up from the bench just as the bell went off.

"Look Grace…" Katie stuck her hands through the pouch of her hooded sweater, "I'm sure your new step siblings won't be too bad. Even if they are, you've still got me and Tad to stick around with. So no use worrying about it."

Grace sighed, and hooked one arm through the taller brunette, "I guess it's inevitable… what do we have first by the way?"

"Double Science."

"Ugh, way to start the day…"

"Agreed."

**Recess…**

"Do you have any idea how much I hate that lady?!" Katie complained, "I swear she's like got something stuck way up in her ass twenty four-seven!"

"Yeah well, Katie, you can't blame her. You're the one who fell asleep in her class, you should've seen yourself." Grace laughed.

"Seen what?" Tad joined from behind, his arms swung across both girls' shoulder.

"Katie was sleeping in class again…" Grace repeated.

"Lemme guess, double Science?"

"I'm not that predictable, am I?" Katie looked at the others expectantly.

"You'd be surprised how predictable you are." Grace patted Katie on the arm before stopping to open her locker. Tad and a feigning hurt Katie, with one hand on her heart, turned the corner and walked on.

"We doin' anything after school?" Tad asked.

"Nope, fell asleep for the third time in a row, so that evil woman gave me a detention." The brunette slouched and wrinkled her nose at the thought of spending an hour after school with her Science teacher.

Tad laughed, feeling pity for his best friend, having to spend an hour with that old lady, whom he had last year. "I'm glad I don't have that woman this year… Brrr…"

"Yeah, lucky you…" Katie huffed dejectedly, "Plus, it's nearly the end of year, shouldn't you be studying." Katie questioned.

"It's not like I'll pass even if I studied, why bother?" Tad answered nonchalantly, shrugging as he did so.

"Geez Tad, you better pass, or Grace and I'll seriously kill you." Katie warned, "Remember we all promised to go to the same schools since…" the girl scratched her head in thought, "since whenever we discussed this."

"Alright, alright, I'll try… but I don't guarantee anything." Tad had his arms up in defeat before he went to his own locker, leaving Katie to walk to her own.

"Yeah, well you better past, the three of us are so going to high school together." Katie called to him as she walked backwards.


	7. Chapter 7: Only the Beginning

**Part 7: Only the Beginning…**

_**6**__**th**__** of September, 2004 (Monday) – Orange County, California (14 Years, 9 Months)**_

The brunette walked around her new high school campus, in search for just a familiar face. Luckily, she spotted her petite best friend from afar and waved for her as she briskly walked through the crowd of teens.

The other girl was also looking around for a familiar face, instead of looking ahead she looked up in a slight angle for her friend's face, she finally spotted. Squealing as she sprinted as fast as her god forsakenly expensive shoes would take her, "Coop!"

They finally met in a friendly hug.

"Thank god I found you…" Marissa said.

"Ditto!" Summer said in her bouncy voice. "So what are we suppose to do now?"

"I really don't know, maybe we go to the new allocated rooms for freshman?"

"Sounds like a plan…" Summer nodded.

As they were walking towards the school, they continued talking away yet again about the latest fashion for the season. Without having an eye on the pathway ahead of them, Summer knocked into somebody and fell flat on her behind. All Marissa knew was that her small friend suddenly fell over in the midst of their conversation.

"Oww!" Summer cried.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you alright. Really, I'm very sorry." The boy said apologetically.

"Oh my god, Sum, are you okay?" Marissa questioned, crouching down over the fallen girl.

"I'd be fine, if this curly head dumb ass didn't crash into me," Summer shot at the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he continued to apologize.

Summer got up with the help of Marissa, and brushed off the dirt on her hand and bottom. "Gosh. Let's go Coop," with that, she stormed off.

Marissa turned to the curly head boy and mouthed an 'it's okay' to him before catching up to Summer.

_**Evanston, Illinois **_

"Hmm, that's a bummer."

"Bummer? She's like fully getting on my nerves!" Grace seethed out, glaring at the floor.

"I'm sure she's not that bad…" Katie mumbled, as she was finishing off her breakfast.

"Not that bad?! You haven't met her…" Grace looked at Katie incredulously, as she unknowingly quickened her pace.

"Will you slow down, I'm trying to finish breakfast here…" Katie called as she tried to catch up.

"Sorry."

"Why again are we walking to school? It's our first day in high school, we should get like specials or something."

"My mom's driving Jessie and Zoë to school, and I really don't want to be in the same car as her."

"Oh, I see, so this is about you now, is that why I didn't get my daily free ride to school?" Katie joked.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't stand being in the same car as the girl. Chaos may break out if I were."

Katie just shook her head in disdain, then she looked up and finally saw her new school campus. "Look, we're finally there!"

"Thank god!" Grace breathed out, slightly puffed from the early exercise. "I'm so not fit for this…" Referring to their walk to school.

Katie just looked at her amused, "And to think that it was your idea to walk. Hmm, maybe we should do this more often," Katie laughed, not feeling one bit tired.

"What ever, just because I'm not as athletic as you, and my legs aren't as long either. I've got to contribute more to the walking…" Grace tried to defend.

"Oh, a compliment coming from Grace Manning! What a surprise!" Katie teased as she threw the last bit of her breakfast into the rubbish bin, a good 10 feet away. "Goal!" The brunette danced.

"You can be such a boy sometimes…" Grace looked at her dancing friend.

"Thanks…" Katie replied bluntly, "Hmm, you keep talking about how this Jessie is always on your nerves and blah, blah, blah. What about your other step, Jessie's brother? Doesn't he get on your nerves?" The taller girl questioned genuinely.

"Umm…" Grace blushed lightly, but luckily she was kind of pink from the tiring morning work out already. "Well, he's not too bad so far."

Katie looked at the darker brunette, "Not too bad huh?" She saw right through her, having grown up with her. "Ooooh, does our Gracey have a crush now?!" She teased before running off towards the school, narrowly missing Grace's swinging backpack.

"What's so funny?" Tad joined Katie on the dash across the front lawn.

Katie slowed down, "Grace got a crush!"

"REALLY? WHO?" Tad questioned nosily.

Grace finally caught up and pushed Katie lightly in the shoulder, "Will you quiet down! He goes here you know!" Grace whispered urgently, as her eyes darted around the place.

"He goes here?! OH MY GOD!" Katie squealed excitedly, "Where?" She too looked around, not really sure who she's actually looking for. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, causing a gap to form in the previous line of three. "Wait, how does he get to school?"

"He gets driven too."

"Hang on… Woah. Did you not want to get driven today because of Jessie being on your nerves, or was it because you didn't want to sit in the same car as your crush…?"

Grace looked at Katie guiltily, "Both?"

"You two walked?" Tad peered at his two best friends.

"Yes, Miss Grace Manning here decided that she wanted to avoid her two step-siblings, so we had to walk to school."

"Could've called you know, I'm sure my parent's wouldn't have mind picking you two up as well."

"Yah, maybe next time."

_**1**__**st**__** of April, 2005 (Friday) – Orange County, California**_

"Hey baby, guess what?" the blonde boy walked up behind his girlfriend.

"Hmm?" Marissa questioned without turning to look at her boy.

"…I cheated on you…" Luke whispered into her ear.

"You what?!" the brunette turned abruptly facing her boyfriend.

"April fools!" He called out, laughing, "You should've seen your face, priceless I tell you!"

Marissa shoved his shoulder, "You are such a boy, it's not funny."

"Sup Coop?" Summer walked up to her, with a handsome boy trailing behind her.

"Nothing much, Luke just decided to say he cheated on me as an April Fool joke." Marissa shrugged.

The petite brunette looked at the boy and said, "Well it better be a joke because you'll pay for it if it were true." Summer warned.

Luke raised his bulky arms up in surrender.

"Good."

Leaning closer to Summer, Marissa whispered in her ear, "Who's the new boy this week?"

"Chris." Summer said nonchalantly.

"Chris… Who was your last week?" the lanky girl asked rhetorically.

"Who cares right? It's not like I've found my own 'Luke'." Summer shrugged, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I dunno, you have anything planned?"

"Yeah, party!"

"Where?"

"Lance's place," Luke answered.

"Boy party? No way, it'll be boring!" Marissa replied, just outside her French classroom door.

"C'mon Coop, a party with Summer Roberts, is never a boring party." Summer pointed at herself as she said her name, "Pleeeaase?"

"Fine."

That said, the final bell rang, "Okay, see you at break!" Summer yelled as she rushed off to her Spanish class. Chris, her temporary boyfriend, left for his gym class, that even Luke didn't pick up.

Luke kissed her girlfriend goodbye before he too had to run off to Spanish with Summer.

**Spanish Class**

"Alright boys and girls," the teacher clapped a few times for a bit of attention and silence, everyone went quiet and took their seats. "We have a new edition to our class, would you all please give a warm welcome to…" Mr. Castillo called out enthusiastically, he looked down to the piece of paper the girl just handed to him, "…Miss. Sanchez."

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Katie, did you wanna come over after school?" Grace asked as they sat in English, waiting for their teacher, who was late once again.

"Yea sure, anything special on tonight?" Katie asked.

"Nope, just felt like watching a movie…"

"Am I invited?" Tad stuck his head forward, in between the two girls' table.

Sighing, "Yes Tad, you're invited, but please do not, I warn you, do not bring another one of your goonish jock friend. Especially the two you brought along with us at the cinema."

Katie couldn't help but laugh at the memory of those too vain jocks, it was hilarious to say jokes they completely don't understand, and then watch their faces turn into one of pure thought. "Yeah Tad, no friends this time."

"Fine. Fine. Just thought you two might've wanted a guy you know…"

"Thanks but no thanks. The guys you'll ever be introducing would be so thick in the head, it'll be impossible to ever connect." The brunette said in one breathe, she then turned to Grace, "So I see you're finally going to introduce us to your steps properly, no?"

"No. Eli's probably off to band practice, and Jessie… well Jessie likes to keep herself closed up in that attic of hers." Grace replied, "So no meeting…"

"Whatever you say Grace…" Katie said as the teacher breezed in through the door, mumbling her apologies.


	8. Chapter 8: First Encounter

**A/N: Sorry Everyone, i currently don't have the internet at home... so yeah.  
**

* * *

**Part 8: First Encounter**

_**1**__**st**__** of April, 2005 (Friday) – Orange County, California (15 Years Old)**_

"Hey Summer," the lanky brunette in her pricey clothes sat down next to her best friend.

"Hey Coop… How were your classes?" Summer asked routinely.

"Boring as usual, too early for French, and World History was a blur…" Marissa replied uncaringly, "anything interesting happened in your morning?" She continued to flick through the latest fashion magazine as she waited for an answer.

Summer sat there and thought for a moment, recalling what had actually happened, "New girl in Spanish, and… the idiot boy who knocked me over on the first day of school transferred into my literature class…" Summer glared at the coffee table before returning to her bouncy self, "Other than that, nothing much happened."

"New girl? Who?" Marissa looked around, even when her friend has yet to point out whom.

"I dunno… I can't remember much," Summer said, "She had long wavy brown hair, pretty brown eyes, a little taller than me I think… tanned, looks natural…"

Marissa was looking at her friend, amazed at how 'little' she could remember.

"… But my gosh, you should've seen her clothes!" the dark brunette continued to ramble, "It was like… eugh! Like, EWW! Big no, no I tell you," Summer finished in disgust.

Marissa was just nodding along as her eyes roamed the canteen for someone who fitted Summer's description. It was either the fact that Summer gave a rather lengthy depiction of her, or the new girl just really stood out in the crowd despite her height because Marissa spotted her immediately. The other girl was standing in line, most likely waiting for a coffee.

"Is that her?" Marissa pointed, Summer looked and immediately nodded. "She have a name, or is she just gonna be the 'new girl'?"

"Jodie… Jodie Sanchez…"

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

Grace was rushing out, not wanting to wait for the crowd in the school hall to gather, it was a pain having to constantly dodge people when the halls were packed. Sadly, even with the lack of people, she still managed to run right into a guy… Eli.

"Oh my god, so sorry Eli." Grace apologized to her stepbrother, her face slightly blushing but not noticeably.

"Huh…" Not really knowing what just happened, "Oh, its okay… don't worry." Eli reassured.

"Really sorry, just wanted to leave before it's crowded, who knew I'd still crash when it's not." Grace joked.

"Yeah, I don't think the running helped either…" Eli mentioned light-heartedly.

"Yah… anyways, I should get going…" Grace said as she began to back up, "So, see you later…"

"Oh, were you going to come home with us?" Eli referred to Lily, Zoë, Jessie and himself.

"Uh…"

"…Yes, she is. Can I come along as well?" Katie butted in, hooking her arm around Grace's neck.

"Uh yeah, sure." Eli answered with an eyebrow raised, not quite sure who this attractive girl was.

"I'm Katie by the way…" she answered Eli's pondering face.

"Oh, right, Grace's friend… I'm Eli."

"Oh… THE stepbrother…" Katie tantalized Grace, she in return elbowed her friend. "Ooww…" Katie mouthed at Grace before whispering, "what was that for?"

Grace glared at her before looking back at the poor guy who had missed the exchange. "Anyway, Katie and I should get going now… we need to meet up with… Tad…" Grace finished, miserably trying to find an excuse as she pulled her lanky friend along.

"Right, okay… See you guys after school then." Eli waved to them.

Once they were out of the hall into the yard, Katie finally teased, "When on earth did you ever need to rush to go see Tad?"

"I uh… Shut up Katie." Grace gave up immediately, it was true, she never needed to rush to see Tad, but right now she needed to rush to get away from Eli.

_**Orange County, California**_

"Where the hell is Ryan?" Marissa mumbled to herself, but Summer heard it.

"Who's Ryan?"

"My project partner, he was supposed to meet me here for lunch."

Speak of the devil, Ryan walked towards their table, with the curly head boy walking closely behind.

"Sorry, got held up by him…" Ryan pointed the dark haired guy.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" Seth whined. "Ladies, you have to believe me…"

"Whatever…" came Summer

"He's Seth by the way…" Ryan introduced to the two girls, "and she's Marissa."

"Hi Marissa, and hi Summer…" Seth greeted.

The taller girl turned to whisper into her friend's ear, "He's the new boy in your class?"

"Yeah…" she whispered back, "Why is that you get to go to class with Ryan, and me with Seth???"

Marissa shrugged, turning her attention back to her project partner, "So where'd you wanna meet after school?"

"Wait, you guys are meeting after school?" Seth butted in, before mouthing to Ryan, "OH MY GOD!"

The blonde boy just looked at him as if he was from another world, he then turned back to the two girls with the same expression still plastered on his face, "Don't mind him, he… must've been hit too many times on the head…"

"I'd think so too," Summer agreed with Ryan.

"Right. So where do you live? I'll come over to your place." Marissa asked.

"He lives with me, which is next door to you… like literally next door to you." Seth informed, his hand fidgeting in the air.

"Oh, you're Sandy and Kirsten Cohen's son?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"Uh, no…"

"He's not, I am…" the curly haired boy told them.

"Oh, sorry…" Marissa apologized, though she had been living next door to the Cohens ever since she was adopted, she never really found out who their son was, all she was that they had one around her own age. "Hope you don't mind if I asked… But why on earth do you live with the Cohen's if you're not their son? Are you like a relative or something…?"

"Uh, no…" he answered vaguely, yet again.

"My parent's are his guardian until he turns 18… Long story…" Seth elaborated on his friend/brother's elusive explanation.

"Right…" Marissa and Summer both said simultaneously, looking at the two guys as if they were random creatures.

"So I'll meet you after school, next door…" the brunette said.

As if on cue, Luke showed up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, at the same time glaring the two guys off defensively.

"Hey…" Marissa said her signature 'hey', "Oh, Luke meet Ryan and Seth." She pointed at the guys respectively.

"Luke," he extended his arm, "Marissa's BOYFRIEND…" he accented on the 'boyfriend' as if it weren't clear enough.

"Nice to meet you too, Marissa's boyfriend…" Ryan laughed, "anyways, we'll get going now, see you."

Once they had left, Summer remembered something, "Crap, Marissa, you said you were coming to the party." Marissa waited for a further explanation, "How are you supposed to come to the party and be at Ryan's house at the same time?"

"Oh… Crap."

"You're calling that meeting off Cooper…" Summer stated with authority.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Hey you two, I forgot I had football practice after school today… So I'll meet you guys later tonight for the movie?" Tad told the two departing girls in a rush.

"Okay…" Was what they got out before Tad had bolted towards the gym to get changed.

"REMEMBER TO SHOWER BEFORE YOU COME!" Grace yelled at Tad's retreating form.

Katie looked at her bizarrely, "What? Sweat is like disgusting, guy sweat is just revolting…"

The two continued their way to the front of the school, where most parents picked up their kids. Upon arriving, they saw Eli sitting on the back of a bench with a bunch of his friends all laughing at something. Eli spotted the two walking over and he did a small wave, Katie casually waved back, but Grace on the other hand… Let's just say it didn't look 'smooth'.

Without having to be Einstein, you could tell that Eli's friends were checking them out, not that Katie minded, she was rather use to it in fact, Grace however felt a little self-conscious.

Promptly, Lily's van was in sight, and within seconds it was parked in front of them. Eli waved goodbye to his friends as he hopped off the bench and got into the front seat. Grace opened the sliding door and allowed Katie to go in first.

"Hi Lily," Katie greeted politely as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Hey mom," Grace greeted as she followed Katie into the seven seater.

"Hello you two, good day of school?" Lily asked routinely.

"Boring… as usual." Katie sighed, school was just really not her thing, she may get good grades and all, but sitting in that hole of a class is just a bore.

"Nice to know you are so enthusiastic about the whole school thing…" Lily replied warmly, in her motherly way.

"Mom, can Katie and Tad come over for movies tonight?" Grace questioned as she buckled up her seat belt.

"Sure, do their parents know?"

"Um, will I be able to use the phone when I get to you place?" Katie asked.

"Sure Katie, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Katie got comfortable in her seat. "So… where's Zoë?"

"We're going to pick them up now."

Arriving at the middle school where Zoë and Jessie went to, Katie peered out the window, guessing in her mind to see who 'Jessie' was. In her mind, her impression of Jessie was somewhat a similar to Eli, but a younger and girly version of him of course. Every passing girl, she'd try matching up their looks to her envision of Jessie.

Alas, Zoë came in sight, behind her was a blonde girl, rather thin, slightly taller that Zoë but definitely shorter than Grace. Katie's first impression was, Zoë's friend. However the girl continued to walk closer and closer to their car, as Zoë finally reached the door, she opened it and greeted Katie as if she hasn't seen her in a decade.

"KATIE!" she called delightedly giving the brunette a rather peculiar hug. It was only that obvious who Zoë preferred more between Grace and Katie.

"Hey Zo," the brunette chuckled, she then saw the blonde girl who had followed Zoë along.

She too climbed into the car, "Hi…" she greeted everyone in her light voice, barely audible.

As she tried to climb pass Katie into the backseat, their eyes caught each other. At that very moment, Katie's breath caught, she swore she was able to hear her heart beating in her ears. After the initial effect, she then came to notice how entrancing those crystal blue eyes were; she certainly wouldn't have minded drowning in those. Sadly though, before she got the chance to take better look, the young blonde looked away and continued on to the back seat.

Finally coming back to her senses, Katie turned into a position which allowed her to introduce herself to see this girl, "Hi, I'm Katie…" she extended her hand to the girl, her charms overwhelming.

Jessie hesitated for a second, not knowing whether she was talking to her, but then she mentally smacked herself, 'of course she's introducing herself to me, everyone else in the car know her…' Finally shaking the welcoming hand, she also left her name, "Jessie."

_**Orange County, California**_

Arriving home, Marissa felt a flutter in her heart, definitely not a painful, but more of a rather 'excited' one. She shrugged it off, not knowing exactly why she felt that way. Walking upstairs, she greeted her family one by one, not that there were that many to greet now that Kaitlyn was in boarding school.

"Mom," Marissa called out from the top of the stairs, "I'm going out tonight…" It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Where to?" Julie enquired.

"Summer's," she lied.

"Okay, you call me when you arrive…"

Marissa walked into her princess-like room and searched for something to wear. An hour or so later, the floor littered with tops, pants, shoes, dresses, skirts, she finally found something that suited her mood. A plain and simple white spaghetti strapped halter neck accompanied by one of her many pair of hugging dark denim jeans. She did a once over in her full length mirror, checking to make sure she was flawless.

Grabbing all her necessities, she said goodbye to her parents and walked next door to the Cohen's house. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently, she heard someone open the door, and it was Seth. Upon seeing Marissa at his doorstep left the boy's mouth agape.

"Hey."

Seth loudly gulped, "Hi… Guess you're not here for me…"

Marissa frowned weirdly at him, "No…"

Ryan came up from behind, a bitten apple in his hand. He looked the brunette from top to toe, "Hey… Uh… you seem dressed up…" Ryan noted.

"Yeah, I just came to say sorry, because I have to go somewhere tonight… So can we do this tomorrow after school instead?"

"Uh yeah… Yeah, sure. No problem." The boy kept his replies at his usual length.

"Okay. Good. So see you two tomorrow…" Marissa waved.

As they closed the door, a female voice came from upstairs, "Who was that?"

**A/N: Dramatic Music Dun, dun, dun…**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Be So Sure

**Part 9: ****Don't Be So Sure…**

_**1**__**st**__** of April, 2005 (Friday) – Evanston, Illinois (15 Years Old)**_

**Sammler/Manning Manor**

(A/N: I've never actually watched O&A, only a few clips here and there… So, I have no idea how the house actually looks like… Sorry)

"Bye!" Grace and Katie turned from their seat on couch to say their goodbyes to those leaving.

"You girls be good now…" Lily reminded before she left closed the door behind her.

"Well, just you and me now…" Grace said, turning her attention back to the TV.

"You, me, Jessie and soon to be Tad." Katie stated.

"Same difference. I think I'm gonna go shower, you keep yourself company?" Grace got up from the couch.

"Yeah, sure." Katie said without looking away from the TV, even though nothing interesting was on.

No sooner did Grace leave to shower did Katie here footsteps come back down the stairs again. Thinking that it was Grace who forgot something she asked, "forget something?"

The blonde turned to look around the place, checking who Katie was talking to. No one. Jessie frowned before answering, "Uh… Who were you talking to?"

The brunette immediately turned on the couch and met eyes with the blonde. "Um… uh… I thought you were… Grace." Katie stuttered, "Hi," she finished awkwardly with a crooked smile.

Jessie giggled lightly, not quite sure why it was so easy to talk to this friend of Grace's. "Hi," she answered back shyly.

"Sorry for scaring you there. Don't worry, I don't normally talk to imaginary people… Not that I know of anyways. But hey, I'd never know, normally crazy people don't know that they're crazy." Katie rambled. "Sorry for rambling."

Jessie was still standing by the bottom of the staircase, smiling at how cute this brunette was with her rambling. She found it rather weird how this girl complimented her own personality, she's not much of a talker, but this girl seems so… so normal.

Bringing Jessie out of her trance, "Um… did you wanna sit?" Katie said, patting the seat next to her on the couch.

"Uh… Yea… sure…" she walked over hesitantly and took a seat. "So, uh, what's on TV?"

"Nothing much… I was considering watching the blank screen seconds ago." Katie joked, "Chips?"

"Thanks…" Jessie took some.

"Welcome. It's not mine anyways." Katie laughed, causing Jessie to laugh too. "Hmm… you're quiet…" Jessie blushed, "Not that it's a bad thing… I meant. Wait… I mean, it's ok to be quiet… As in it's ok to be non-talkative." The more the poor girl tried to rephrase, what came out seems to have get more awkward.

"No, no. It's okay, I get what you mean." Jessie reassured. "I just find it hard to talk to people… in general." Surprising herself, 'wait, did I say that to her?'

"Hmm… I can't imagine not being able talk to people. But that's just me, I'm sure you've noticed I have a rambling problem. It's really a problem because I just don't know when to stop."

"Well no worries, you can do all the talking around me."

"Okay… So how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah yes, the rebellious age." Katie said in a mock stern voice.

"I'm not rebellious…" Jessie gently pushed Katie in the arm, "So how old are you?"

"Fourteen… Wait, no, I'm fifteen." Katie nearly hit herself on the head for forgetting her own age. "Can't believe I'm starting to forget how old I am now."

Jessie laughed, but suddenly felt a sneeze coming on. She made the cutest sneeze Katie had ever heard before, it sounded kind of like a puppy sneezing, if Jessie were a puppy, Katie would've just pounced her and hugged her. Katie leaned up to the coffee table to grab a tissue for the blonde, in the process her top, which looked a few sizes too small rode up revealing her lower back. Jessie saw something which caught her attention as the brunette leaned forward. She unconsciously stared at it until Katie sat back down on the couch with a tissue in front of her.

Jessie was still looking a little dazed when Katie came back, and she knew exactly why.

"Wanna touch it?" Katie turned her back a little.

"Is it real?" Jessie asked curiously, the older girl just nodded. Jessie reached it and lightly drew her finger across the letters, unintentionally giving Katie immediate goosebumps. She felt nothing but the flawlessly smooth skin of Katie's under her fingertip, she immediately took her hand back, feeling a blush come on, "I thought it was illegal…"

"I think it is too… But I've had it since I was a baby apparently." Katie pulled her shirt back down.

(A/N: My memory is failing on me; I'm not quite sure whether I have described the tattoo before. So even if I did, this is my new imaginary one. The initials KM on top and a small Knight written right underneath, so that the initials and Knight are of the same width. – Sorry for the bad description.)

"Hope you don't mind if I ask, but what does 'KM Knight' stand for…"

"Katherine… Marissa, and Knight was my surname."

_**Orange County, California**_

**Cohen's Household**

"Wait… we don't have school tomorrow!" Ryan suddenly popped up from his bed in the pool house.

Seth turned to him weirdly, "What?! I mean I thought I was random, but that was just 'What the?'…"

"Marissa said we should meet up after school tomorrow; tomorrow's Saturday."

"Ohhh… I see your problem there." Seth said in revelation, "No worries, she lives next door, she'll realize sooner or later."

"Good point."

"I can't believe how lucky you are." Seth began, "You like just moved here how long…? And you already get to know Marissa Cooper… like the Marissa Cooper!" Trying to emphasize how big of a deal it was, "I lived next to her for as long as I could remember, and she doesn't even know my name until today."

Ryan just raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to his comic.

"Fine, don't listen to me… It's not like I matter to any one anyways."

"I thought you had a thing for Summer? Isn't that why you have her name painted on your little boat?"

"Who has a thing for summer?" The girl stuck her head into the pool house, surprising both of the guys. "Nice hot and sunny… I like too."

"Geez, ever bother to knock?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, what if I was like getting changed?" Seth questioned.

"In Ryan's room with Ryan in it… a little awkward don't you think? Dinner's ready." She walked away.

"Seth, your cousin is a little…" Ryan did the crazy in the head thing with his finger.

"Crazy, but not bad to look at, right?"

Ryan glared at Seth, "Uh, that's kind of disturbing."

**Lance's Party**

"Remind me why I'm here?" Marissa yelled above the music.

Summer pulled her friend out to the back where the music was slightly more quiet. "Well, a party with Summer is a party with Marissa. It's like Robin and Superman…" Summer stated.

Marissa frowned at the combination of 'Robin and Superman', "I think you meant Robin and Batman."

"Right, Robin and Spiderman."

"Batman."

"Whatever, the point is, whenever I'm at a party, it's like a bound thing that you're around."

"When was it a thing?"

"Since like we ever started partying."

"Right." Just out of the blue, she realized it was Friday, "Crap!"

"What? What? Did you like break a nail?" Summer asked concerned, pulling her friend's hand up to check.

"No I didn't break a nail," pulling her hand back down, "I just forgot that we didn't have school tomorrow."

"You sound like you're disappointed… Marissa Cooper, are you high?" Summer glared accusingly at the taller girl.

"What?! No. I just told Ryan that I'd meet him after school… tomorrow."

"Oh…. I see what you mean."

"Meeting another guy tomorrow?" Luke came up from behind Marissa, a hint of jealousy in his voice but went unnoticed by the brunette.

"Hey Luke. Yeah, was gonna meet Ryan tomorrow for the assignment." Marissa replied.

"Oh," Luke said relieved. "C'mon, I want you to meet some of the new guys on the team," he pulled his girlfriend along, Marissa turned to her best friend giving her the 'please save me' look.

Summer smirked and waved her friend off before she turned to Holly, who was standing next to her, "One reason why I never dated a water polo guy."

After another hour of partying, the teens were all pretty much at their tops if not already wasted. At this moment, the front door opened and in walked some people. Lance, walked by beyond tipsy and greeted his new guests.

"Hey Jodie, didn't think you'd make it…" He slurred, "Beers and bubblers down the back, mixed drinks over there at the bar. Have fun and get wasted!" he tumbled off, not even noticing the two guys standing behind the short brunette, and tripped over some people.

"Right… He looked sober." Seth said sarcastically.

Ryan looked around at all the rich kids who had nothing more to do but get drunk on a Friday night, "Why did you drag us along again?"

"Well, I got invited, so I guess inviting you guys along wouldn't make me look like a loner." Jodie answered as she climbed over a few people to get across the room to get a beer.

Sighing, Ryan and Seth just followed, trying their hardest not to step on anyone. "Remind me how she is related to you?"

"Hey look Coop," Summer called to her friend after spotting Ryan walk in. "Coop?" She turned to her friend who was so drunk she passed out. 'Gosh girl, how am I supposed to get you home now?'

"Luke?" she called, but soon realized he too was drunk on the floor laughing with his friends over nothing in particular. 'God… people… people!'

"Ryan…" Summer called as she made her way over.

"Hmm?" Ryan turned to see who was calling.

"Can you please help me get Marissa home… she's like deadly drunk." Summer pointed over to her friend.

"Yeah… uh sure." He turned to Seth, "Uh, did you wanna go?"

"Uh no. C'mon, look at all the ladies here!" Seth clasped his hands together.

"C'mon Seth, we're going."

"Fine. Oh hey Summer."

"Eugh… Hi." She walked off.

"Woah wait," Ryan called, "Can you give Jodie a ride home later? She doesn't have a car."

"Jodie?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. She's over there." The blonde boy pointed over to the beer table.

"Fine, you tell her to find me when she want's to leave." Summer walked off.

"Alright…" Ryan walked over to the couch to pick up Marissa, and Seth went off to tell his cousin the information.

As Seth approached his cousin who seemingly was flirting with a Newport girl, he timidly tapped her on the shoulder. No respond, as if she never felt it, so Seth poked at her again.

Sighing in frustration, "What?" Jodie turned.

"Ryan and I are leaving, you're gonna get a ride with Summer."

"What summer?" she questioned frustrated.

"Me, Summer," the petite brunette walked by and pointed at herself.

"Your name is Summer?" Jodie began to laugh.

"Don't you dare to start laughing at my name, or else…" Summer glared at the other girl.

"Or else what?" Jodie asked challengingly, taking a step closer to the smaller girl.

"Hey ladies… girls, calm down." Seth stood in between the two, "Just catching a ride."

"Seth, get out of this." His cousin pushed him aside, "Or else what Miss Newport Princess?"

"Don't call me that." Summer pushed Jodie backwards, the amount of strength catching the girl off guard making her tumble and fall.

Jodie was about to get up and show this girl a little something, but Seth grabbed hold of her. "Okay… Excuse us, I'll just bring her along home now, forget about the ride. But thanks anyways." Seth dragged his shorter cousin along. "Have a nice night everyone."

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

**Sammler/Manning Manor**

"Grace, do you have anything to eat, I'm starving." Tad held on to his stomach.

They were all sitting around watching a movie; Jessie left and went back to her room when Grace had finished her showering.

"Left over pizza on the table I think." Grace replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

"YES!" the boy immediately jumped up and ran off to the kitchen.

"Toilet…" Katie popped up not long after Tad had left.

Before Grace had enough time to respond, Katie had already rushed off to the bathroom upstairs, nearly tripping over a few steps, but managed to keep her balance. At the same moment she grabbed the door knob and pushed in, someone on the other side pulled the door. This obviously led to the brunette stumbling forward sending her right into the poor blonde girl on the other side. Falling to the ground together, Katie on top, Grace looked up from the bottom of the stairs from the racket.

"What happened up there?"

The two were staring at each other, trying to comprehend what had just occurred, studying their close proximity. Then hearing Grace's voice, Katie finally got back to her senses and immediately pushed herself off of Jessie and was kneeling in front of her. Jessie followed suit, sitting up right.

Katie immediately replied, "Nothing, I uh… I thought the door was open, so I just ran in… but I guess I was wrong…" Having no idea why she lied, she looked at Jessie apologetically.

The brunette heard a laugh from downstairs and a rather unexpected laugh from the girl in front of her. Katie looked up and saw the blonde covering her mouth, trying her best to stifle the laughter.

Katie whispered to her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just… can you imagine yourself running right into the bathroom door?"

Katie noted that Jessie didn't only smile; even her eyes looked like they were smiling with her. Finally understanding what the younger girl was laughing at, Katie chuckled lightly.

"Believe me, I can imagine that clearly." Bringing her index finger to her mouth, pretending to check around for eavesdropper, "Shh… Don't tell anyone, but I'm a real klutz… I fall and crash everywhere… I just have a way to look as though nothing happened when I do crash or fall."

Jessie looked at her in disbelief. Katie just nodded, "That's for you and me to know, no one else. Don't wanna ruin my image now…"

She stood up and leant the shorter girl a hand. Pulling a little too strongly, Jessie nearly tumbled right into Katie, causing both to fall once more. If some people didn't know, they'd think these two were doing it on purpose. However, luckily (or not so luckily), Jessie caught her footing, she looked up at the brunette and their eyes caught like so many previous times.

They were now standing so close they could feel each other's breath; the tension building, their heart rates quickening and right on time, Tad called, "Hurry Katie! It's getting interesting!"

Finally able to bring her eyes away from the intense gaze, Katie replied, "Coming!"

Both girls couldn't help but ruminate over what could have happened, and how coincidental Tad's 'getting interesting' was.

_**Orange County**_

**Leaving Lance's**

"What was that?" Seth questioned.

"What was what?" Jodie answered with a question of her own. Jodie jumped into the backseat of the SUV. "Who's this hottie?"

"Don't you dare Jodie…" Ryan warned.

"What just asking…" Jodie smiled innocently into the reverse mirror at the blonde boy.

Seth closed the door, "That is Marissa… Newport's top girl, chair of anything social, boyfriend's a water polo player, and best friends with Summer, the girl you were about to have a cat fight with."

"Hey! I do not do cat fights… I'll show you one day what fighting really means."

"Believe me, I've seen it before, thanks to my friend here." Seth pointed at Ryan, "By the way, Marissa could possibly be the straightest girl on earth, so don't think you'll be getting any from her."

Jodie looked at the two guys, "A girl can appreciate other girl's beauty without wanting to do her. Besides, she is without a doubt not my type."

"Other girls can appreciate other girl's beauty without wanting to do her, but you, Jodie…" Seth teased, which left him with a very sore bruise on his left arm.

**A/N: Aha! I'm not that predictable. I'm sincerely sorry to be a let down to those who thought Alex was finally gonna appear. But hey, look on the bright side, Jodie's there, Alex ain't far away.**


	10. Chapter 10: Summer Time

**Part 10: Summer Time!**

_**21**__**st**__** of July, 2005 (Thursday) – Orange County, California (15 Years Old)**_

"Boys, meet my best friend, Alex." Jodie came walking in, dragging along a beautiful blonde, with a prominent purple streak in her hair. She was dressed in a pleated chequered mini skirt with black converse, and matched with a simple yet stylish singlet.

"Morning," the blonde greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Ryan," Ryan waved slightly from his bed.

Seth was silent.

"Ehhem." Ryan faked a cough, trying to wake the other boy up from his little trance, "Seth…" he whispered.

Jodie rolled her eyes at her cousin before turning back to her friend, "that idiot there is my cousin, Seth," she pointed at the curly head boy, "don't mind him, he's not getting' any…" she whispered loudly.

Alex chuckled, revealing her perfectly straight white teeth, "I see."

"Anyways, we'll be off… don't come find us unless it's an emergency!" Jodie called already out the pool house, still pulling Alex along by the wrist.

This was when Seth's brain decidedly began to function again, "Huh… Where'd they go?" He looked around the place lost.

"Uh they went back," Ryan looked up from his comic book just to catch Seth getting up, "where are you going?"

"To look for them of course…"

The blonde boy shook his head, and looked down at his comic again, "I don't think you should do that."

"Why?"

"Jodie told us not to look for them unless it's an 'EMERGENCY'." Ryan tried to emphasize.

"Oh c'mon! You can so beat Jodie up, come with me." Seth whined.

"Nah ah." Ryan shook his head again, something he always does around Seth, "You're not getting me into any fights."

"Fine." The curly haired boy plopped back down onto his seat.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Boo!"

Jessie nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on, "Oh my god."

"Sorry." Katie grinned.

"Hey Katie," Jessie looked at the clock, "You're early."

"Yeah, Grace and I are apparently going shopping…" Katie shrugged and sat on the table instead of a near by chair.

"You're probably gonna have to wait a while, she only just got into the shower." The blonde continued eating her breakfast, elbows on either side of the bowl, her head on her left palm.

"Oh. Well then, I'll just keep you company." The brunette's smile growing even wider, looking slightly too happy about the fact that she has to wait.

Mumbling, "You mean it the other way around…" Jessie peered up at her, a spoon still in her mouth.

If Katie had a camera with her, she'd definitely take a shot of that, it was too cute to even be described. She was so busy staring at the younger girl that she forgot to answer the question.

"Hello? Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just phase out on me?" Jessie mocked a hurt expression, "I'm hurt…"

"Sorry, it's just… you looked like a little baby when you glanced up at me." Katie cooed. "It was so adorable."

Jessie's face blushed bright red upon hearing the older girl describe her as 'adorable'. "I don't know whether I should take offence on you for describing me as 'adorable'."

"It's a compliment, girls should be more adorable these days, not those slutty mcsluts, who turned adult too young." Katie looked up at the ceiling, her legs swinging lightly.

"Okay…"

"Hey Katie," Grace breezed in grabbing an orange out of the fridge, "sorry, just got out of the shower. So are you ready to go?" She finally took a first look in her friend's direction, only to realize her step sister was there as well. Trying to not be snobby and mean, she said, "Morning," directing it at the blonde.

Looking just a little shocked, "Morning."

Katie's eyes darted between the two before breaking the tension, "Yup I'm ready to go, c'mon." She jumped off the bench and began to walk towards the front door, Grace following suit. "Bye Jessie."

"Bye." She called, not sure if the other girl heard, because the door shut just as the words left her mouth.

_**Orange County, California**_

"Jodie, phone." Seth walked in grudgingly with a phone in hand, not bother to knock.

She saw some one quickly scramble behind Jodie's bed, and saw his cousin walk out of her toilet.

"Do you ever knock!?" Jodie glared at him, "Al was trying to get changed…"

He lifted his arms up in surrender, slowly backing out of the room just in time to see Alex's head pop up on the other side. "Sorry."

Sighing, she took the phone out of his hand, and closed the door again. "Hello," she plopped onto her bed,

"_For Christ's sake Jodie, where the hell did you take my phone!?" _Summer's voice rang through the hand phone, luckily Jodie held it at an arm lengths away from her ear.

Getting up from behind the bed, the blonde looked on amused as she stood there adjusting her shirt and skirt.

"Don't worry, it's in a safe place, in good hands…" Jodie laughed.

"_You turned it off!" _the girl yelled on the phone yet again.

"Of course I turned it off," she rolled her eyes at no one in particular, "it wouldn't fucking shut up."

"_Of course it didn't! I was trying to call it all morning!"_

"Why don't you come over and pick it up…" Jodie smirked wickedly, "or I can always come over you prefer…"

"_Eew! Don't think I don't know what you're thinking." _Jodie could just imagine Summer flailing her arms in the air on the other end, _"God, at times like these I could finally see the resemblance between you and Seth."_

"Oh and what do we not resemble each other?"

"_You're…" __Summer stopped, "I'm not falling for that one."_

"Oh… and what were you going to fall for? I didn't see no traps there, it was a genuine question."

"_Eugh. I'll be over at Coop's in half, be there to return my phone."_

"Okay then, see you princess…" Jodie smirked before turning the phone off, sighing, she says to the ceiling above, "She so loves me…"

A face hovered above her, finally bringing Jodie back to the present; she had momentarily forgotten that her friend was there.

"Who loves you?" Alex asked.

"Summer."

Her left brow raised, "Summer?"

"She's a girl…" Jodie threw a pillow at the blonde, which the other girl caught.

Sitting down properly on the foot of the bed, "That's a name?!"

"Yes it is, and you'll be meeting her in half an hour."

"She's coming over here?"

"No we're going next door."

"Next door? She lives next door?"

"No, her best friend lives next door, we're going next door to drop off the phone when she arrives there."

"Oh." She paused for a second, "can't you go alone?"

"I can, but I feel it unsafe to leave you here," Alex laughed at Jodie's reasoning, "plus, meeting those two girls is practically like meeting the rest of the town around here."

"Not gettin' you…"

"How should I put it… they're like your typical Newport Barbies… they come with wealth, popularity and smoking hot BEEAUUTY!" Jodie especially elongated the 'beauty' with a tint of enthusiasm.

Pointing a suspicious finger at her friend, "Are you just saying that to make me go?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see…" she wriggled her eyebrows playfully.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"So, how do I look?" Katie came out of her change room sporting a black skirt, barely long enough to cover up her upper thighs.

Grace peeked her head out from her cubicle, "Nice, but be aware, that will definitely attract a lot of gawking and excessive amount of drooling."

Katie laughed, "I'll take it then…"

"Here try this on," Grace threw a purple and white sweater over the top of the change rooms, and it landed safely on the taller girl's head.

"Thanks," a muffled voice came through the jumper.

Peeling the jumper off her face, she took a good look at it before slipping it on above her tank top. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, assessing her front, back and side; she liked it.

"Aren't you having it?" Katie asked, still looking at her image in the mirror.

"I liked it, but it didn't fit…"

"Oh… No worries, I'll have it then," she laughed.

"Yeah, well you should thank me for finding it," Grace walked out with a few shirts and pants.

"Oh thank you the great and almighty!"

After paying for everything, they left the shop and did a bit more window shopping before meeting up with Tad for lunch. Sadly enough, he was with a friend when they found him. Both girls dropped their heads and sighed before walking as ungrudgingly as possible over to the table. 'Not again…' they thought simultaneously.

"Hey ladies!" the guy said over eagerly, causing both girls to scrunch their faces momentarily at him.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Grace, Katie," he pointed at the girls respectively, "meet my friend, Russell."

"Nice to meet you two," he stood up smiling, extending his arm for a shake from both girls.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Katie shook politely, followed by Grace.

A little while of chatting and waiting for their meal to come, Grace and Katie both took a toilet break.

"He's gay." Katie said out of the blue in the ladies' room.

"Huh?"

"Russell, he's gay."

"How do you know, he told you?" Grace peered at her curiously.

"No. C'mon Grace; 'Brad Pitt is so damn hot', 'have you checked out his body?'" Katie imitated the way Russell spoke, "Tell me no straight guys say that."

"It was a little weird, but can't a guy appreciate another guy's hot body?"

"They can, but they don't say the word 'hot' in the same sentence with another guy's name, unless they were referring to their girlfriends."

"True. And I thought you were gonna say you knew because you were gay too." Grace said nonchalantly, rinsing her hands.

Katie looked at Grace in the mirror, her jaw hanging, "how'd you… how'd you know."

"I'm not blind Singer, I do notice how you and that Sarah are always flirting…" Grace cringed at the name 'Sarah'. "Plus, we've known each other since forever; I think I know you well enough." The lanky girl just nodded her head, "so I'm on the right track?"

"Yes."

_**Orange County, California**_

"Alex, c'mon, we're already running late to meet 'em." Jodie called from the front door.

"You were the one spending forever on the phone to someone…" the blonde came running towards the door. "I must be crazy to have thought that you've changed."

"Hey," the brunette swatted her friend's arm.

"Why aren't Ryan and Set coming again?"

"'Cause they're not invited."

"Okay… Why?"

"Well you see, if they came, then there would be competition," Jodie explained walking down the driveway. "Seth has had a thing for Summer since… dinosaurs roamed the earth, and Ryan has something for Marissa… but who doesn't?!"

"Hmm…"


	11. Chapter 11: Natural

**A/N: ****I dunno, this update sounds so rushed – maybe I am rushing.

* * *

**

**Part 11: Natural…**

_**21**__**st**__** of July, 2005 (Thursday) – Evanston Illinois (15 Years Old)**_

"Do you think he knows?"

"Who knows?"

"Tad… about you…" Grace answered, as they were making their way back to the table.

"I dunno… but I have a strong feeling that he doesn't, 'cause if he did, he would stop the whole blind date thing."

"Good point."

After lunch they all went back to the Sammler/Manning manor for a rest, and to check out all the goodies they bought for the day. Katie flopped onto the couch once she arrived and dropped her bags by her side, next to the couch. "I'm exhausted."

Grace on the other hand went upstairs to her own room and dropped off her bags there.

"Move over…" Tad swatted her friend's legs trying to get her to give himself a seat.

"No." Katie answered stubbornly, "there're other seats, sit on one of those."

"Fine…" he plopped down on a single seated couch, Russell on the opposite one. Tad then grabbed the control and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels in search for something worth watching.

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs Katie just called, "Could you please get me a cup of iced water! Thanks," she continued lying flat on her stomach, head in the cushions.

Tad threw a cushion from underneath him at his friend laughing, "you're so god damn lazy Singer, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, you scare 'em all away."

In her mind, 'no, I just don't like guys…' but she kept that to herself. She felt someone tap her shoulder and placed a cup in her hand, which were outstretched and dangling over the arm rest. "Thanks… Gr…" she looked up and paused, "Jess?"

Tad and Russell turned to look and saw a young blonde standing there having just placed a cup in their friend's hand.

"Welcome," she smiled and was about to walk away.

"Wait, did you wanna join," Katie finally sat up right and patted a seat next to her.

"Hey, how come you'd sit up for her and not me?" Tad joked.

"Don't mind him, he's just being very 'Tad' right now. And that's Russell over there." Katie pointed to them respectively, "Guys meet Jessie."

"Oh Jessie. So you're Jessie, Grace's step sister," Tad said in revelation, 'hot' he mouthed obviously to Katie, the brunette threw the cushion he threw at her back at his face.

"So, wanna sit?" Katie asked again, with a goofy smile on her face. "We'll be watching a movie once Grace comes down…"

"…Okay…" she hesitated, "only for now… you know."

_**Orange County**_

"God, it always takes them a decade to open the door." Jodie groaned.

"You're just impatient…"

The door finally opens, "Phone."

"I don't even get a hello?" she handed over the phone.

"Eh heh. Hi." Summer faked a smile.

Alex looked on to their little act as she stood quietly, from behind the short brunette at the door, a striking tall lanky dirty blonde/brunette who had the body of a model appeared.

"Anyways, Al, this is Summer," Jodie pointed, "and she's Marissa."

"Hey, I'm Alex…" she said coolly.

"Hi," Summer and Marissa said simultaneously.

"Anyways, you should get going now…" Summer shooed Jodie away.

"What, I don't even get invited in?" Jodie pointed at herself, "c'mon be nice, I've got a friend over."

"She, maybe." Summer pointed at the blonde, "You, eww."

"No, it's okay, they could stay…" Marissa butted in, "We're just watching a movie… um… wanna join?"

Summer turned and looked her best friend shocked.

"See, even Cooper here said we could stay," Jodie walked right in front of the shorter brunette, so that they were both just inches apart from each other in the door frame.

"Ugh, save me…" Summer whined before walking away, Jodie following closely behind.

"So…" Alex began shoving her hands in the tiny pockets in her skirt, still standing outside the house.

Marissa smiled at the cute display, "Don't worry, they're always on each other's nerves. Come in…"

"Thanks… Nice house by the way."

"Yeah, it's okay. Gets a little lonely when I'm home alone," Marissa looked around the place; she closed the door after the blonde. Jodie and Summer were already fighting over which movie they should watch when the two taller girls walked past, "wanna help me get the popcorn out?"

"Sure, yeah… wouldn't wanna get in the middle of that." Alex pointed at the two, on the verge of having a wrestle over the DVDs.

When she was sure the two were out of sight, she leaned in and captured the other girl's lips. At first it took a little while for the other girl to register it, but soon enough the kiss was teasingly playful and slow. Finally coming back to her senses, she tried to push the other girl off her.

"Get off… What do you think you're doing?!" Summer whispered urgently, "Eww…"

"Oh c'mon…" Jodie tried to lean in once more, "You know you want it."

But the petite brunette had her hand on her mouth, "No."

"You're no fun…." She sat back down pouting slightly.

She had to admit that it felt a lot better than kissing any other guy, but its JODIE for crying out loud, she told herself; Jodie, the girl Jodie… the Jodie who gets on her nerves.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"So what movie are we watching…" Grace walked in.

Everyone who was laughing their heads over something just seconds ago froze and looked up. Jessie immediately jumped onto her feet and quietly said her goodbyes to everyone.

"Wait, join us for the movie… I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind…" Katie looked at her friend questioningly.

Not wanting to feel all uptight about it, Grace reluctantly nodded.

"Oh alright…" she sat back down on her original seat, which was to Katie right and Grace took the seat on the opposite side.

"So…" Katie awkwardly patted her lap, "Tad, stick in the movie…"

"Uh yea… right."

During the movie, Katie got up leaving a gap in between the two sisters, "I'll go get something to much on."

"I'll come with you." Jessie jumped up immediately, not wanting to stay behind alone on the same couch with a slightly grumpy Grace.

"Uh, okay…"

When they were in the kitchen, Katie brought up her courage to ask, "So… what's with you and Grace."

"I dunno." She honestly didn't, they just didn't get along like she and Zoë did.

"I reckon you guys should you know… talk about it. I mean you guys can't go on living together like this." Katie suggested, but paused for a second, "Never mind, you kinda can."

"She's just… I don't know. She hates me." Jessie took a seat.

"She doesn't hate you, she just needs to get to know you… and that goes for you as well." Katie turned her head out of the cupboard to look briefly at the blonde. "So are you planning to help me, or did you just wanna sit there and watch me…" she joked.

"Sorry…" she mumbled sheepishly before getting off her seat, and stood helplessly behind the older girl, not sure what she should do.

"Instant popcorn!" Katie squealed in the cabinet, and jumped up but hit her head on another shelf, "OW!" She sat there, her legs on either side of her, popcorn on the floor, and her hands holding her head.

Jessie was laughing and kneeled down to take a look at the brunette.

"Stop laughing… it's not nice to laugh at other people's misfortune." Katie joked, still rubbing her head.

"Here, lemme see…" she lightly removed the brunette's hands, and checked to see if she was bleeding. "You're not bleeding, you'll live."

"Wow… you're the most sympathetic person I've ever met," she held her head again.

Jessie got up to grab an ice pack from the freezer, here, keep this on your head, it'll feel better. She placed the ice pack on the bump, and helped the taller girl onto a seat before she grabbed the packet of popcorn and placed it into the microwave. She walked back over to the older girl and took the ice pack off.

"Here," she began to lightly rub at the older girls head, "Feel better?"

"Uh huh…." She really loved it actually; unconsciously she leaned into the blonde's stomach and laid her head there.

Her hand stopped for a second, surprised that the brunette was leaning against her abdomen, but came back to earth and continued her head rubbing. It was awkwardly… normal.

_**Orange County, California**_

"Oww…" Marissa immediately stuck her finger into her mouth to suck on it.

"What?" the blonde looked up from the bowl of popcorn she was buttering.

"Nothing… I just cut myself on something..."

"On a popcorn making machine?" she said incredulously, "Here, lemme see," she examined the finger, "it's all good," she dragged the girl over to the sink and ran the finger under some cold water.

Marissa flinched a little at first, but got used to the cold running water.

"Where're your band aids?" Alex asked.

"Over there, bottom drawer," she pointed.

Seconds later, she came back over to shut the tap, and dried the finger lightly with a towel. During this whole process, neither girls noticed how close they were standing, Alex just continued to band aid up Marissa's finger.

After wrapping the band aid around, "tada… as good as new," she lifted the finger up between them.

There eyes locked, and they finally noticed that the finger barely had enough space in between their faces. Reflexively, they jumped away from each other, both slightly blushing. Marissa because she was kind of surprised how closely she was standing next to another girl who was not Summer or her family, Alex because she wasn't even sure why; it's not like she has never dated girls before, it's just this Newport princess had something that could make her blush.

"Anyways…" Alex began.

"Yeah… we should bring the food out now, before they you know… trash my house."

"Right… yes exactly."

When they both walked out, each holding a bowl of popcorn, they nearly paused at what they saw. The two shorter brunettes were actually sitting on the couch, together, watching the DVD previews in the most civilest manner.

"Eh hem… I feel like I'm interrupting something here," Alex laughed, and the two brunette' shot their head around.

Marissa and Alex both looked between the two, causing the two to observe themselves.

"Eww…" Summer cried naturally before jumping to the other end of the couch.

"Oh you know you want me…" Jodie teased.

"Sick… Coop, look at what you've done."

The two taller girls looked at each other, an eye brow raised before heading over to the TV and placing down their food.

"God, what took you two so long…" Summer steered the conversation around.

"Nothing." Marissa said too quickly, even though it was true.

"She uh cut her finger…" Alex looked at Marissa quizzically, only to receive a shrug.

"Oh my god… Are you okay?" the short brunette said dramatically.

Just to get on her nerves, she copied Summer, this time flailing her arms in the air, her voice at a higher pitch, "Oh my god… are you okay?"

Alex sat there laughing next to Marissa, who couldn't help but join in. Summer glared at Jodie before lunging herself at the other girl, "Eugh… I don't sound like that."

In between her fits of laughter and being choked by the shorter girl, Jodie cried for help. "Al, save me…"

"Nuh uh, you're gonna get out of that one yourself."

"Look! The movie's on!" she called desperately, Summer turned her head.

"You're lucky this time." She released her hand, and pointed warningly at the other girl.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

The microwave beeped indicating it has finished, Katie opened her eyes and quickly pulled back from the position she was in, blushing. Jessie handed back the ice pack and quickly went to grab the popcorn.

"You guys took a while…" Tad mumbled, his attention glued to the screen.

"Yeah… microwaves…" Katie replied quietly before taking a her seat next to Grace, and Jessie followed.

The two simultaneously looked at each other and looked back at the television. Katie opened the bag of popcorn, and poured some into the bowl and kept the package to herself.

"Popcorn anyone?" she whispered, but Tad and Grace both went, "Shhhh…."

"Fine," she shared bag of popcorn between Jessie and herself.

Occasionally the two would both reach into the bag together, and both would mumble their apologies. But soon enough, they got over the fact that it was inevitable and stopped apologizing to each other… that and the fact that it felt… right.


	12. Chapter 12: Will I See You Again?

**Part 12: Will I See You Again?**

_**4**__**th**__** of August, 2005 (Thursday) - Orange County, California**_

"Coop! Will you please hurry up, we're gonna be so late for the show!" Summer called into the toilet of her friend's room.

"Nearly done!" Marissa called before she applied another layer of lip gloss onto her lips.

Just as she had finished and was putting away her 'make up of the day' into her purse, the door bell rang. She opened the door to find the retreating figure of her petite friend rushing out of her room to open the door. The door bell rang again within a few seconds… so it was pretty obvious who was ringing it. Just as Summer opened the door, she was nowhere near surprised to find Jodie clicking the door bell for the third time.

"Geez Jodie, ever heard of being patient?!" Summer growled at the girl.

"Sorry…" she grinned… the same grin that got Summer all worked up.

Shaking her head, and tearing her eyes away from the 'stupid' grin, she tried to divert her attention, "So… where's Alex?"

"Uh, she's still getting ready next door…" the girl pointed to the house, literally next door, her grin still intact.

Summer tried, but her eyes never the less drifted back towards those lips. She wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to thank her best friend, or go rage black out on her as the other girl innocently down the stairs and broke the silence between the two shorter girls.

"So where's Alex?"

"Here!" the blonde called as she came into sight.

"Took you long enough." Both the shorter girls said simultaneously to the other two.

Alex and Marissa smirked and looked between the two girls before exchanging a, 'something's going on' look at each other.

Summer caught the look and immediately jumped in to defend herself, "What?! It's normal for two people to say the same thing… at the same time."

"Yeah, right Sum, we didn't say anything," Marissa chuckled lightly, "c'mon, we'll be late for the show," she breezed past the two and walked side by side next to Alex towards her SUV.

Back at the house though, two poor lonely boys were sitting facing the playstation. "Where's Jodie and Alex?" Ryan asked, his fingers still pressing at the control.

"Out."

"Again?"

"Yeah… It seems Jodie and Alex only had to stay here for a week before everyone in Newport got acquainted with them… Something I never had since… living here the day I was born."

"I feel for you…"

"Thanks man… not that you're doing much better than I am right at this point."

Ryan sighed, "I know…"

"But then again, we're not two hot, sexy girls who wear just enough to cover their private areas…" Seth drooled.

"Seth."

"Yeah."

"You're drooling…"

"Oh."

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"No way!" Katie cried out in surprise, "you're joking right?"

Jessie smiled at the older girl's reaction, it wasn't forced, it wasn't something she had to say; the blonde nodded affirmative.

"So you're really a black belt…" the brunette stated, "wow… wouldn't want to be in your bad books," she joked, taking a sip from her chocolate milkshake.

Grace and Tad looked at each other, sighed and rolled their eyes at Katie's enthused reaction to the little bit of fact she just discovered. It seemed to them that Katie and Jessie were physically there, sitting with them, but mentally, they were both in their own world with only the other girl in it. It's only blindingly obvious that Katie and Jessie's friendship were bonding faster than ever. They've met only just so long ago, and here they are, seemingly as if they've known each other since diaper years.

"Wow, will you guys look at the time. I think we should head on home don't you think?" Grace butted in with her sarcastic tone of voice, which did not affect the chatting two in any form or way. "Hello?! Going home now…" she got up slowly to indicate she was going to leave, and to cue that it was time for Jessie to leave as well.

"It's okay Grace, you can drive Tad home, I'll drop Jessie home later." Katie answered only taking her eyes away from the blonde for that brief moment necessary.

'At times like these, I wonder why I even agree to bring Jessie out with me.' Grace thought in her cynical way. "Fine," she replied and dragged Tad out of the diner with her, leaving the two to chat along.

After another while of chatting, Katie rubbed her stomach, "I'm still hungry…"

Jessie giggled, "I thought you were gonna say you were bloated…"

"Me? Bloated? Please… that was barely enough to fill me."

The blonde recapped on what they had eaten just before, salad, french-fries, burger, milkshake. "Um, you ate like… everything there is to eat here…" she shook her head.

"Yeah well, I'm now craving for pancakes."

"I don't see how you manage to stay that thin when you eat like a cow!" the younger joked, which earned her a nice little pout from the older girl.

"Well you in for pancakes or not?" Katie got out of the bench to stretch, before she gave Jessie her hand to grab.

The blonde looked at the hand, without a second thought she grabbed it, and was pulled out of her side of the bench seat and was being pulled out of the diner.

_**Orange County, California**_

Upon arriving at the Bait Shop, they realized how lucky they were to have booked a private room for themselves… if that wasn't the case, they definitely wouldn't have been able to go in, or get anywhere close to getting in. The place was jam packed full of teenagers either dancing or just drinking away to the music. After being led to their room and got settled, Marissa volunteered to go get them drinks, but Alex decided to go with her… "just to help her carry the drinks back". Summer and Jodie just shrugged at the two, and continued to listen to the music as their hands subconsciously inched closer towards each other.

The task of getting the attention of the bartender and ordering their drinks was as easy as doing 1+1 for Marissa; something she actually thanked her mom for – her good looks. Okay, 'good looks' was an understatement… but you get the gist. As Marissa and Alex waited for the drinks to be taken to them, the blonde took a deep breathe before saying the inevitable. But over the music, and the crowd's constant cheering, all the brunette made out was, "… tonight… night…back to…"

Marissa shook her head, a confused look plastered on her face as she tried to shout over the crowd, "I can't hear you!"

Alex got in closer, her lips mere millimetres away from the other girl's ear, "I said, tonight's my last night here. I'll be heading back to L.A. tomorrow!"

The blonde's warm breathe tickled her so painfully good. She stood frozen, not sure whether it was because the information about the blonde leaving tomorrow was slowly processing, or whether it was because they were virtually shoved up against each other, due to the mass amount of teens.

"MISS!" the boy called from across the bar pushing the drinks they'd ordered at her. Marissa snapped her head away and dropped the boy the money and tips, grabbed the drinks without leaving the blonde much of a reply or reaction for that matter.

Alex frowned at the lack of response from the brunette, but shrugged it off as the other girl probably not hearing her. She turned to help grab the drinks; this served no help to poor Marissa's state, as the movement caused them both to push their lower bodies against each other further… if even possible.

"Uh… let's uh… get back." Marissa's voice quivered a tad as the blonde turned back to face her, more grinding ensued down below; thankfully, the music covered her up well.

The blonde on the other hand had no idea what she was doing to the poor brunette. She just turned and tried to shove her way back through the crowd towards the room where Summer and Jodie were. Marissa breathed out a uneven breath once Alex had moved away from her… she shook her head at the thoughts and followed the other girl back to the room.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Aren't you having any pancakes?"

"No thanks… it okay. I'm full." Jessie smiled.

"So what, you're just gonna watch me eat?" Katie quirked an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Yeah, that and to keep you company…"

"Ha." Katie faked a cough, "I'm sure tonnes of people would die to be in your seat right now," she joked.

"…. I know…" the young blonde blushed.

She didn't need to go to the same school to know that the older girl was really popular. How could she not be, she was a natural charmer, not to mention she was really friendly… and pretty. 'God she needs to stop smiling that crooked half smile of hers…'

"So… tell me something you'd never normally tell your friends…" the brunette said after a moment of silence.

Just as Jessie was thinking of what to say, Katie's plate of pancakes came.

"Well, I once struggled… with uh… and eating disorder," that… and the fact that she's struggling from looking at the girl before her for too long.

"Wow…" Katie mumbled in shock, "but no worries, no disorders around me, because you'll be eating 24/7 when you're around me." She grinned, a piece of pancake on the fork, she lifted the fork to just in front of Jessie's mouth, "pancake?"

The blonde broke out in a slight chuckle before taking the piece of cake into her mouth. It was pretty delicious, though it may have been her first time eating pancakes at 10:30pm. The older girl smiled before cutting a piece for herself, making sure she took up as much melted vanilla ice cream she could take on the pancake.

"So what about you…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something that you wouldn't normally tell your friends."

"…. I think I can feel my sister sometimes." Katie looked up at the blonde, their eyes met, "as in I can feel her emotions; when she's sad, when she's happy and angry. I think I can feel that on some levels."

"Maybe she can feel you too… you never know."

"Probably… Anyways back to happier things now… wanna come by to my house later?"

"Uh, I think I should get home… you know Dad and Lilly would be worried."

"C'mon, my parents are out of town, my oldest brother has gone somewhere, which now leaves me, my second brother… and his girlfriend at home." The girl pleaded with puppy eyes, "you can call em later?" she said hopefully.

Sighing, and shaking her head at the girl in front of her, "fine."

_**Orange County, California**_

"Oh my god, Alex…" Summer hugged the tall blonde, "I can't believe tonight's your final night here."

"Yeah, well it has been really fun… but I guess I have to go back now that the holiday's coming to an end."

Marissa still sat, not much reaction coming from her. The short brunette swatted her in the arm, "Ow…"

"Coop, Alex is gonna be leaving, and you're sitting there drinking?"

The tall brunette sighed and turned to face the blonde, "will you… being coming to visit?"

Jodie, not so bright after all, "Al, look! You've got an invitation to come back!"

This time, it was her turn to be on the receiving end of Summer's swatting, "Jodie…"

"What?"

Sighing in frustration, she faked a smile, "Let's go dance."

Excitedly, the Latina quickly jumped to her feet and was out the door with Summer pushing her from behind, leaving the two taller girls alone. The two turned their attention back to each other…

"So um…" they both started and stopped. "You can go first…" stopped.

"What were you saying?" Alex said quickly before the other girl could speak.

"Well… uh, I was… you know… um…. Do you… Will I see you again?"

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

The two girls continued to talk about anything and everything that came to mind all the way from the pancake parlour back to Katie's house. By the time she looked at the clock, it was already 11:30pm.

"Crap!"

"What?" Katie turned to look at the blonde in concern.

"Its really late… I should get home." Jessie got up off the bed.

"Wait… you can stay over… If you want that is."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah… I mean it's still the holidays, so no harm in that."

"…Okay… But I'll call home first."

"Sure the phone's right over there…" the brunette pointed to her bedside table.

She got up off her own bed to grab a pair of shorts and an oversized sweater and walked towards the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

"Hey dad, I'm kinda at Katie's house…. Yeah, Katie as in Grace's friend." Jessie nodded to her head, though her dad couldn't see, "Yeah… do you think I could… sleepover." Now that 's a word she doesn't use often, if ever, "Yeah, to keep her company. Uh huh… okay. Night daddy."

"Well?" Katie hopped onto her bed excitedly as Jessie placed the phone back into the holder.

"Yes I can stay."

"Alright!"


	13. Chapter 13: In Denial?

**Part 13: In Denial?**

_**Orange County, California**_

"Coop's not being for Coop-like anymore…" Summer blurted out to Jodie.

The girls were sat at the Crab Shack waiting for Ryan and Seth to arrive for lunch with them. Marissa decided to go to the toilet just seconds ago.

"Uh huh, I understand just so clearly at to what you are telling me." Jodie replied with sarcasm.

"Something happened and she's not the same Marissa anymore. No more partying… uh, less of it, and she doesn't even wanna go shopping with me… SHOPPING!"

"There, there Princess, maybe she just got bored of you."

"God Jodie, for one, stop calling me Princess, two, you totally just insulted me."

"I'm aware of that." Definitely a bad choice of words, as Jodie was, for the thousandth time, on the receiving end of the swatting from the shorter brunette. "Just joking…" she feebly tried to protect herself, with her arms up, ready to cover her face up from any swatting arms.

"Seriously, do you have any idea why?" Summer sighed out in frustration.

Jodie quirked her brows incredulously at the other girl, "you're her best friend, yet you're asking the girl next door…" Summer gave her a weird look, "literally 'the girl next door'" she corrected herself. Well in the past week, she had noticed a little change, but she was just thinking it was her and her 'slightly' perverse mind. "Well… If you really want my two cents… Promise you won't hit me," she pleaded. After receiving a nod from the other girl, she continued, "I personally think the weirdness all started when Alex left."

"Hmm…" Summer sat pondering, "I thought it was just me."

"Huh?"

"As in I thought it was just me who thought it happened after Alex left."

"So you're thinking of what I'm thinking…"

"Who's thinking what?" Marissa sauntered towards their table before sliding in next to her best friend.

"Nothing, we were just thinking of going shopping later…" Summer covered up, Jodie gave her a 'not again' eye-roll, but Marissa didn't notice.

Instead, the tall brunette just looked at her fingers playing with each other and replied, "Nah, I think I'm gonna pass… Maybe go home and read some of those books."

Both girls just turned to look closely at Marissa, observed her for a second or two, before Jodie said, "Marissa Cooper reading holiday books… OVER the HOLIDAY. That's something I must remember… It's like gonna make history!"

Marissa just glared at the other girl in a friendly manner, "Hey, I do read, thankyou very much. Just not when you guys around."

"Yeah, whatever…" Jodie waved off.

The girls fell silent for a while, and Summer felt the need to break the silence, and the first thing that came to mind was, "so, about that shopping…"

The other two sighed and shook their heads whilst chuckling at their friend.

"What? What did I say?" Summer looked between the two on either side of her.

"Nothing…" they both mumbled.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

The holiday has finally come to an end, everyone gathered outside in the school yard to chat up the latest gossip, and the happenings of the summer break. Katie sat on the back of a bench with a bunch of people surrounding her, chatting away. The brunette's mind however has pretty much zoned out completely on what was being said, her brain seemingly replaying the same face over and over – the face of a certain blonde.

She stared off into space, but her subconscious mind came to a wakening when she saw the face, physically. She thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, she blinked a few times and rubbed them a few more. 'Nope, it's her alright,' Katie thought giddily, she quickly hopped of the back of the bench, and politely excused herself, "sorry guys, gonna go talk to a friend."

Quickly walking over she caught up with the blonde. "Hey, didn't think I'd be seeing you here…" Katie looked at the girl in surprise; the girl turned tiredly to look back at the extraordinarily lively brunette.

"Morning Katie…" A few random girls walked by and greeted, she politely nodded at them. "Well, I'm going to this school…" she replied as she continued her way towards the school building, automatically eying the group of girls' back.

Instantly stopping in her tracks, "I know, but I mean, you're like two years younger than me, how are you only a grade below me?" The older girl questioned curiously.

"Well easy…" she paused a brief moment, "okay maybe not so easy, but I skipped a grade, grade 7 to be more specific. So I'm a year ahead of myself." The younger girl began to explain.

"Oooohhh…" Katie said in revelation, progressing in her journey towards the school.

"Yaaahhh…" Jessie copied the other girl's tone.

"Neeerrrrdd!" the brunette laughed out.

Pouting her lips, "Hey, I'm so not a nerd."

"Whatever you say… So where's Grace?"

"She ran off to meet a teacher or something..." Jessie didn't quite remember what her step sister had said to her.

"Oh," She then extended her arm, offering her hand, "Anyways, welcome to Upton Sinclair High School," she smiled brightly.

Returning the smile, she took the hand, "Thanks." Breathing out a nervous breath, "well, let's just hope I fit in somewhere… anywhere."

Leaning in closely to the shorter girl's ear she whispered, "no worries, if no one wants to be your friend, you can always hang with me," she joked.

Jessie laughed and swatted the girls arm playfully, "hey, are you implying that I won't make any friends?"

"Am I?" Katie pretended to think, "Maybe I am…" she finished of smirking and running off with the younger blonde hot on her heels.

_**Orange County, California**_

"School!" Seth knocked insistently on his cousin's door.

"Go away," she swung a pillow at the door.

"We're gonna be downstairs waiting…"

Jodie sighed, and rolled out of bed… onto the floor with a loud thud. She got up, threw whatever she found laying around onto herself, and trudged out of her room, combing her hand through her long, dishevelled brown waves and headed towards the bathroom. "So not ready for school…" she groaned at her tired appearance in the mirror.

Summer on the other hand, was up bright and early this morning, ready to pick her friend up from her house. Ringing the doorbell, Julie Cooper came to answer the door with that rather plasticised smile of hers.

"Why, good morning Summer, ready to pick Marissa up?"

Summer walked in and headed straight up the stairs, "Morning Julie, just here to make sure that girl's out of bed," she smiled down.

Knocking on Marissa door, and heard a muffled reply, she allowed herself into the room. "Ready?"

"No." Marissa replied, still fixing up her make up.

Summer stood staring, "You look great Coop, now can we get going."

"What's your hurry?" The lanky brunette asked, placing her stuff into a small purse, and carrying her books from her table.

"Don't wanna be late on the first day of school. Getting a detention already is so not the ideal way of starting a new school year." The petit girl made her way down the stairs. "Bye Julie!" she called out, and she was out the door.

"Bye mom." Marissa called out as well, hoping to miss her mother, but sadly her wish did not come true.

"Bye honey, do a good job on the social committee!"

Marissa grumbled and sighed before closing the front door behind her.

"Good morning ladies!" a chirpy voice said.

The two girls turned their heads towards the voice, 'Seth…' they both thought and shook their heads.

"Morning," Ryan said politely, before staring absentmindedly at Marissa; thankfully the brunette was still too zoned out to notice.

"Hey." Jodie nodded at the two, and practically rolled herself into the backseat of the SUV.

The girls waved at the two guys in response, and just got into Summer's convertible BMW, reversing out.

"See you guys at school," the curly head boy called out at the car pulling out of the driveway.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

Jessie sat in her Biology class, bored to death by the droning teacher, and the boy who insistently won't shut up and leave her alone. She quietly counted down the minutes till she had a 20 minute freedom break from this boy, and hopefully has the chance to meet up with the popular brunette. But who was she kidding; the taller girl would probably be too busy entertaining everyone else to even remember her.

'She did ask which classes and what room I was in for my first two periods…'

Once the bell rang, she was up and out of her seat in mere seconds, and bolted out of that room even quicker. That was until she was caught around the arm by someone, and pulled out of the way, towards the side of the classroom door.

"Hey," she heard the familiar voice greet, and her heart and mind was so glad it wasn't that persistent boy.

Quickly turning around, a smile adorning her 'girl next door's' features, she happily replied "Hi!"

"So, how has class been so far?" They both walked along the halls, books in hand.

"Terrible… The teacher was so boring, and there was this one boy, who was in both my English and advanced Biology class who wouldn't leave me alone." She rambled on in one frustrated breath.

Speaking of the devil, the boy came up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Jessie turned to look at the boy, with a fake smile on her face, "Hey James…"

"Hi Jessie, I was wondering whether…." He trailed off seeing who the blonde was standing next to, "Katie… Hi." The boy stuttered out.

A smile or a smirk crossed her face as she stared down at the boy. Not that the boy was that much shorter than her, but somehow, the brunette seemed to tower over him. "Hi," she said simply.

The boy began to back off, "never mind Jessie, um, I gotta go meet someone. Later," he quickly departed.

The blonde looked on in amusement as the scene unfolded before her eyes; she continued to walk alongside the brunette in the hallway. Both girls busted out laughing, "Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" Katie continued to laugh.

"Well, you seem like a big bully," she said jokingly.

"Bully? Please… I only said 'hi', how am I a bully?"

"I dunno…"

"Just 'cause the boy couldn't handle himself around me doesn't make me a bully." Katie then turned to Jessie, a serious look on her face, "Hey, you should be thanking me for fending off random boys like him," she finished off breaking into a big smile, before pulling the blonde along.

_**Orange County, California**_

"Hey…" Jodie plopped herself lazily on the couch opposite Marissa and Summer with a cup of coffee in hand.

Sometime during the summer break, the three girls ended up becoming friends. However, Summer still finds Jodie 'absolutely unbearable', and Jodie finds Summer rather 'vain' at times; but maybe it was because of all their constant bickering that got them to their current level of 'friendliness', if not sometimes more intimate than your average friends.

Marissa on the other hand, had had to put up with her two friend's constant bickering, and was obviously a witness to their entire flirtatious undertone manner. It was rather hilarious at times for the lanky girl, but sometimes it just got a bit much. Thankfully, the short period of time Alex was there, the blonde eased her annoyance to a minimal.

"Long night again?" Marissa chuckled, knowing of Jodie's frequent conquests, and having gotten used to it.

"Hell yeah… forgot it was school today. So we…" the Latina was then cut off by a rather grossed Summer.

Putting up her hands to her ears, "Please, enough details. Over sharing a little much?!" she sighed out frustrated.

To the public's eye, Summer may have pulled off 'disgusted' well, but Marissa knew better. She could tell under all of her petit friend's revulsion towards Jodie's conquest, she could tell her best friend was distressed and slightly jealous.

Jodie gazed at Summer through her half-lidded eyes, smirked, "I was gonna say, we ended up stopping, and I then got home. Just when I was about to fall asleep, Al called."

The dirty blonde girl noticeably perked at the name, sitting up more on the couch. "So um, did she say anything… interesting?"

"Nups, just said a little about what has happened since she got back… but I think I ended up falling asleep on her." Jodie replied sheepishly, "which reminds me, I should really call her back shouldn't I?"

"Of course!" Marissa exclaimed, and then tried to tone down her sudden excitement, "I mean, it was mean of you to have fallen asleep on her…"

"Right…" Jodie dragged out with a knowing smirk intact.

Summer looked at Marissa's creeping blush, and she grinned as well. 'Looks like she's falling… hard and fast. Sadly like me, she's living in denial. WAIT… not like me, I'm definitely not denying anything. Nuh uh.' The petit brunette's thought train was then broken by the bell, indicating first class of the year.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Katie!" Grace called out, not taking note that there was blonde girl she was chatting to, thinking that it was just another one of her many diehard fans.

The lanky girl turned and waved at her friend, "Hey!"

"Haven't seen you all day!"

"I know! We don't have like any classes together I think…"

Grace grabbed Katie's timetable, "Nah, we have English together… again."

"Sweet…" the dirty blonde dragged out mischievously.

"No way, you're not getting my notes this year…" Grace shook her head.

"That's what you say now…" she chuckled, knowing her friend would give in eventually, like she always did.

This whole time, Jessie shifted from one foot to the other, obviously noting that Grace has yet to notice her presence.

"Anyways, Jess and I will be off," Katie said, walking backwards, "she owes me a drink."

Jessie turned her head at Katie, surprise evidence on her face, "hey, when did I owe you a drink?"

"Since I helped you fend off that boy… c'mon, definitely worth a hot chocolate there." Katie turned her attention back to Grace, missing her clear annoyance and jealousy, "See yah in English Gracey!"

The dirty blonde, pulled the younger girl with her to the canteen to buy her well earned drink.

"You are obviously making up an excuse just so I'd buy you a drink." Jessie sighed out, in a joking manner; because she really didn't mind.

"Two hot chocolates thanks," Katie told the lady.

Jessie was just about to protest that she didn't order a hot chocolate, but just before she said anything, the older girl pulled out a ten dollar note and handed it over to the woman.

"I was just joking before," she smiled at the blonde, "my treat."

"Uh…" Jessie looked at the girl, "Um, thanks…"

"Hey, no problem, it's my pleasure." Katie laughed, "you'd be surprised how many guys in my class were going on about you," the two girls leaned casually on the counter, waiting for their drinks. The taller girl began to imitate the guys in her class, "'Did you see that new blonde chick walking with Katie. She was hot.' Blah. Blah. Blah. I mean, could they be a little more obvious, they might as well say it in my face." The girl waved her arms around, exasperated.

Jessie just blushed and smiled shyly.

"But hey, no worries, if any of them try anything bad with you… They're gonna be answering to me," she said protectively.

'She's gotta be the coolest older sister ever,' Jessie began to think, as she watched Katie continue to speak, 'But… I don't want her to be just my sister do I? Wait, what am I thinking?' she thought, her emotions having a little war with her mind. 'I like Katie - in the most platonic way possible. That's right, she's just very friendly... and… very pretty…'

_**Orange County, California**_

"Ugh, school is so overrated…" Summer groaned, walking out of her first school day of her sophomore year, alongside her best friend and the girl who's always on her nerves.

Jodie looked at her, a mischievous smile plastered across her face – obviously sobered up since the morning. "Poor Princess, no worries, you come over to mine, and I'll make sure you end the day on a good note," she teased.

"EWW!" Summer exaggerated her disgust, arms flailing, face contorted.

The Latina gave her the 'oh please' look, "hey girl, don't get your head in the gutter. I was thinking of making brownies… Geez," she laughed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Marissa looked over at Jodie surprise evident, "you bake?"

"Yeah I bake… I worked at a bakery for a few months you know," the girl revealed.

"Oh." Summer muttered dumbly again.

"So… Brownies?" Jodie turned to look at the two, as she leaned against hood of Summer's convertible.

The tall lanky girl just shrugged, and Summer contemplated for a second, "yeah sure." She clicked unlock and began to open her door, abruptly she turns her head back up. "It's like edible right?"

Jodie shot her a 'what the hell' look this time, her left brow raised, "Yeah… right."


	14. Chapter 14: Winter Surprises

**Part 14: Winter Surprises**

_**16**__**th**__** December, 2005 (Friday) – Evanston, Illinois (15 Years Old)**_

A certain blonde pops her eyes open, and in top speed, gets out of bed to get prepared for her day. She packed some of her stuff into her back pack before tossing it off to the side before making her way downstairs to the bathroom for her morning shower – all the while a nice big smile plastered on her face. People within a 10 mile circumference could see her smile, heck even those blind could feel the 'happiness' radiating off the girl.

Just as she was about to make it to the bathroom with no interruptions, a familiar voice sounded from behind.

"Wow, impressive, who'd thought I'd ever live to see the day Jessica Sammler wakes up happy and bright in the morning, without someone dragging her out of bed," Grace mocks.

"Good morning to you too Grace!" Jessie called out before closing the door behind her, smile still in tact.

'That girl's acting more and more strange…' Grace shook her head and headed down stairs for breakfast. 'Hey, I'm not complaining. Less bitchy Jessie, the better my life is…'

After a while had pass, Jessie was practically bouncing her way downstairs to the kitchen, still all smiles – it was well and truly starting to freak her siblings out. On the other hand, Lily was definitely pleased with her stepdaughter's change in the past few months; she seemed happy, not to mention the bickering between siblings has lessened greatly. She certainly needs to thank what ever or who ever it is that has caused this change.

"Good morning Jessie, ready for the last day of school before winter break?" Lily asked, packing the lunches into paper bags.

"Morning! Can't wait!" the blonde replied enthusiastically, plopping down onto a seat and eating her breakfast.

"Can you tell mom?" Grace asked sarcastically, "she's like gleefully prancing around early in the morning like Zoë, you should really check to see if she has taken anything."

"Now Grace, just because Jessie's in high spirits doesn't mean she's taking any medication," Lily warned in a motherly tone.

Jessie sat silently, forking her egg into her mouth with no hesitation – back a few months ago, she'd probably be moaning and groaning about how she didn't want to eat… especially eating eggs.

'Definitely something going on…' The eldest sister looked on.

_**Orange County, California**_

"I can't wait to get this day over and done with." Summer and Jodie said simultaneously in the car.

Both girls turned to look at each other in surprise, Summer turning her head to the back seat. However, before long, Marissa grabbed the petit girl's thigh, "Summer, brake!"

Summer quickly slammed her foot onto the brake, and their car just barely missed the SUV in front of them. Snapping back into 'Jodie' personality, "Jeez princess, I said I can't wait to get this day over and done with… not I can't wait to get my life over and done with."

"Haha, very funny Jodie," Summer greased the other girl through her rear view mirror.

Marissa just sat there, shaking her head, 'it's been like, three months of bickering, and they still can't get enough of it.' The light had turned read, but it seemed that only she noticed, as she realized they have been sitting their immobile even after the car in front had left. "Uh, Sums, you can go now…" she noted that the two other girls were greasing each other off in the rear view mirror since, and still was.

"Sorry." Summer apologized quickly.

"Believe me Sum, you get me to school in one piece, there's nothing to be sorry about." The dirty blonde joked.

Summer just pouted, "everyone's making fun of my driving skills, not fair. I'll let you guys know I didn't bribe my way into getting my driver's license."

"Aw poor princess, finally realizing she's being picked on."

"Hey, you're the one to talk; you don't even have your driver's license yet."

"True, but I can ride motorcycles… who needs a driver's license when you've got a motorcycle's license?" Jodie shrugged, slumping back into the backseat, hoping to get a small nap in before she arrives at school.

Little did she know, she was just a minute or two away from school grounds. As Summer pulled in through the entrance, Jodie opened her eyes to sounds of teens chatting and shouting away. 'One more day, and a three weeks away from this shit.'

"Well, we're here!" Summer announced, "You see, all in one piece you guys. And no one car sick."

"Oh believe me, I'm sick…" Jodie mumbled.

"Yeah, sick of school." The shorter brunette stated.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Hey Gracie!" Katie swung her other arm around the back of the other girl's neck, leaving it there on the shoulder as they continued to walk towards their class.

"Hey Kat… You happen to see a prancing blonde around?"

Grace has finally accepted the fact that she can't stop Katie and Jessie from being friends, so she might as well be happy that Katie's still her friend. To her surprise, she's now very okay with it; in fact, it sometimes made things easier, especially when she needed to find either of them.

"Nopes. Not yet today, looking for her?"

"Yeah… Just needed to tell her that I'll be at the non compulsory drama rehearsal today, and I was also wondering whether she was coming as well."

"Hmm, if I see her before you do, I'll pass the message. Now let's go meet our doom."

"Katie, you're being overly dramatic, it's only English. I don't see why you hate it so much; you're at the top of the class."

"I don't know why either, I just don't like it. I don't see why it's necessary for us to learn English, when all we need to know is how to speak it and read it. Who needs Shakespeare nowadays?!" Katie explained in one breath, exasperated.

"There, there Kat… Just a few more years, and no more Shakespeare to taunt you." Grace laughed.

"Oh believe me Grace; 'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo!'," the dirty began dramatically, "Then there is the 'Fair is foul, and foul is fair', or 'I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at', and 'This above all: to thine own self be true'… and…" Katie continued to let out her memorized strings of quotes.

Grace quickly stopped the other girl before she continued, "Okay… I get you."

"See, it's forever embedded."

"For you that is… I can't remember a text for more than the time I'm required to remember it."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you're just damn weird for remembering all those quotes, even after we studied them. By the way, where was the last one from?"

"Hamlet."

Grace stopped in her tracks just at the door of their classroom, causing Katie to stop as well. Giving her tall friend a look of concern and curiosity, "Katie… We haven't even studied Hamlet yet."

_**Orange County, California**_

"Oh please! Somebody save me…" Marissa mumbled after taking a look at her timetable.

"What?" Summer questioned.

"I've got two periods of English." Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed.

Bumping into the tall girl's side, "Oh come on Coop, cheer up, it's just English – it'll be gone and over in a breeze."

"That's easy for you to say, you've got what?"

"Double Spanish."

"With Jodie…"

"Are you trying to hint at something…"

"No." Marissa grinned mischievously, "what ever made you think that?"

"Whatever. Anyways, back to your problem, English? Not so bad at all."

"I don't see why it's even necessary for us to learn English, when all we need to know is how to speak it and read it. Who needs Shakespeare in today's society?! Oh and those Greek Tragedies like, 'Oedipus' and 'Medea'."

"Hmmm," Summer said thoughtfully, "I know what you mean, but hey, it's bearable… so much more than, I don't know… something like World History."

"Right Sums…" Marissa looked at her friend, "Like you even do history. And hey, I take offence to that, I do World History."

"Hey, just giving and example. Not to mention it exactly proves MY point; I don't need it, I don't do it."

The taller girl laughed at her little friend, she definitely knew how to lighten somebody's day. "Right, and it's like we so need Lit."

"I thought it'd be fun…" Summer mumbled.

"So… back to Spanish with Jodie, ay?"

The petite brunette frowned at her friend, "it's Spanish, though with Jodie… But I don't like it when you link my Spanish class with that girl. And FYI, Cohen's in that class too."

"Okay… So Spanish, ay?" Marissa chuckles.

"Why does it still sound like you're up to no good?"

"I highly doubt I'm the one up to no good around here… Well, at least I'm nothing compared to a certain somebody…" Marissa points to the said Latina from afar, and it was only oh so clear that she was flirting with yet another girl, who will soon surrender to her charms.

"Hey baby, who're we talking about?" Luke came up and kissed his girlfriend on the cheeks from behind.

"Luke…" Marissa said surprised, but she tried to cover it up, "What's up."

"Nothing… was wondering whether you two ladies were busy tonight, maybe you guys would like to accompany me to a party?"

"Busy!" the dirty blonde said quickly, "I mean, we're busy tonight."

Summer shot her friend a questioning look, almost with her eyes asking 'what the hell?'.

"Really?" The blonde boy said in disappointment, but soon recovered, "well that's too bad."

"Yeah… I know right." Marissa tried to feel sorry.

"I haven't been out with you for a while, the guys think we've broken up or something."

"Aw, I'm sorry… really, but you know how things get, I've been busy."

"I know." A group of guys called out for Luke, and Marissa felt a sense of relief. "Anyways, gotta go. Maybe see you later!" he gave his girlfriend a quick peck before bolting off.

As soon as Luke was out of earshot, Summer questioned, "What on earth Coop? We like so have nothing to do tonight, we're gonna be like bored to death."

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Oh… ow." Jessie said as she got up off the floor after colliding with an anonymous someone. She looked up, and noticed that this anonymous someone wasn't so anonymous after all. "Katie."

"Hey Jess… So sorry about that, you alright?"

"I'm fine… I think."

The blonde bent over to get her books, but little did she know, so did the taller girl. This all ended up in another collision, this time, the impact was on their heads. "Ow," both girls chuckled.

"Sorry," the two said simultaneously once again, before they both giggled and blushed.

"Oh," Katie suddenly remembered what Grace was saying, "Hey Grace was looking for you."

"Really? You know what about?"

The two girls continued to walk their way towards the canteen.

"Uh… lemme see. Well she said she was going to go to the rehearsal after school today, and was wondering whether you were coming as well."

"Oh. Yeah, I think I should, shouldn't I?" The shorter girl questioned rhetorically, as she considered whether she wanted to go or not.

"You should." Katie answered her, "maybe I can swing by and watch you guys rehears… I haven't seen you guys since auditions."

"You were at the auditions?!" Jessie's eyes bulged out in shock horror.

"Uh yeah…" The taller girl chuckled at the expression on the blonde's face, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how great you were."

Jessie thought over the line, before blushing, realizing that it was a comment, "Thanks."

"To what? That I won't tell the world your excellent talent?"

Jessie smiled, "No… uh, never mind."

"So, you doing anything in particular over the winter break?"

"No… nothing that I can think of anyways."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah good…"

"You've got something planned?" Jessie questioned before realization hit her smack on the face, "Wait, it's gonna be your birthday on Christmas Eve! You're turning 16 right?"

"Yeah," Katie chuckled lightly at the younger girl's excitement.

"Are you… going to have a big party or something?" Jessie questioned timidly, 'what was I thinking, she's Katie Singer, of course she's going to have a huge party.'

"Nope."

'Okay, so that was unexpected… Breathe Jessie, don't get too excited, she still hasn't invited you anywhere to do anything yet.'

"Hey you alright," Katie questioned in concern, her hand on the other girl's arm.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I asked you whether you wanted to maybe watch a movie or go do something fun with me and maybe a few friends on my birthday."

"Yeah! Absolutely." Jessie replied… maybe too quickly. 'Damn it… you don't have to sound so eager, it's just a friend's birthday.'

"Cool." Katie eyed the other girl, 'well she seems jumpy lately. Oh well, Grace did say she was on a high recently.'

Oh the oblivion Katie was in… she didn't even know all this jumpiness and happiness that the younger girl was experiencing was all because of her. But Katie wasn't the only one to blame, as Jessie still fought and denied that this wonderful feeling she has been having had anything to do with the strikingly beautiful girl with green eyes.

_**24**__**th**__** December, 2005 (Saturday) – Orange County, California**_

"Who the hell is here at…" Jodie grumbles, grabbing hold of her alarm clock, "eight in the damn morning… SATURDAY morning…" she flopped down face first into her pillow, pulling her covers over her head, in hopes that the person on the other side of the door would get the message.

Knock Knock

"Alright! Alright…" Jodie rolled out of bed, 'Fuck' she swore internally, pulling her blankets with her, "this better be good," she mumbled, opening her bedroom door.

"Well, guess you don't wanna see me, guess it'd be best that I go," the girl said in a faux hurt voice, and began to walk away.

The Latina's jaw dropped, 'no way, is that her?' Thinking that she was still dreaming, she lightly pinched her self and soon came to the realization that she wasn't. "Al?"

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Thanks Ken, owe you one." Tad and three girls walked into the house with bags of stuff.

"Well, anything for my baby sis." Kennedy shrugged his shoulders, closing the door behind the last of them. "She's still upstairs sleeping.

"Okay, quick and quiet guys!" Tad whispered in a hushed tone.

They all made their way upstairs with all their 'equipment', and lined up in front of their destination.

"Everyone ready?" he whispered again, one hand on the door handle. The three sisters shook their heads, and he began to count down, "On the count of three… One… Two… Three…"

The four of them burst into the room and pulled on the party popper strings, and within a second a few pops were heard and party streamers were flying everywhere. "Happy Birthday!" they cried out at the shocked birthday girl, her mouth dangling, but soon it formed into a nice big sleepy smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Another Year Without You

**A/N: Sleepy… tired… **

* * *

**Part 15: Another Year Without You…**

_**24**__**th**__** December, 2005 (Saturday) – Orange County, California**_

"Coop!" Summer pounced onto the queen sized, though it did look peculiarly like a king sized bed, but that's besides the point.

The taller girl buried her head further into the confines of her pillows, and tried to pretend that she was still fast asleep, imagining herself in a beautiful day somewhere, with someone... But to no avail, her best friend knew her too well, and continued to bombard her with unrelenting cries.

"Marissa Cooper, if you don't get up right now, I swear you're gonna regret this birthday of yours." Summer said threateningly.

Marissa grumbled a muffled reply into the pillows, in her face. Just as she finished mumbling, another voice sounded in the room, "God shortie, how much longer are you gonna take waking her up…"

'Jodie…' Marissa thought, 'what the?' but she disregarded the other girl just the same.

"I'm trying, but you've gotta cut her some slack today, it is after all her birthday today!"

'Why is it that everyone seems so much more excited than I am?' The dirty blonde rolled her eyes, 'typical… just so typical.'

"Wake up!" Jodie harshly pulled the covers off Marissa, leaving her cold and bewildered, "we have a surprise for you."

'Oh god…' Marissa rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Alright, alright…" The lanky girl flailed her arms, finally fed up with all the whining, she got up out of her bed, "I'm gonna get changed, but can you two please take yourselves and your surprise outside for a second…" Marissa shoved the two shorter brunettes out of her bedroom.

"Well hurry up Coop!" Summer called excitedly at the now closed door, then she turned around to look Jodie with a mischievous glint in her eyes, a smirk adorning their faces. 'Definitely something you've been craving for…' they both thought.

Marissa sifted through her closet for the 'right' set of clothes for today, after elimination numerous tops, and throwing on shirts after shirts, and then trying on pants and skirts alike… she finally came down to something simple and casual; somewhat resembling the old her… the young her. She looked herself in the full length mirror and nodded in acknowledgement of her chosen clothing, "not bad Marissa… and you get through another day." Turning to her dresser, she applied only a little bit of make up, just enough to hide whatever imperfections that was non-existent. Pulling back further away to look herself in the mirror again, she smiled gently, "Happy Birthday Katie…"

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Oh my god… I so need to get out of bed," Katie groaned.

For the past hour or so, the four of them had been lounging on Katie's bed, eating cupcakes, thanks to Lily, and chatting about the plans for the rest of the day.

"Uh huh…" the sisters nodded in agreement.

"Then get off my bed," Katie said jokingly, shooing her friends off.

One by one, they picked up their mess off the bed, and walked towards the door, Jessie being the last one out. Making sure the other three were downstairs, the blonde turned around, and smiled her absolutely, extraordinarily adorably cute smile, and whispered to the older girl, "Happy Birthday Katie."

Katie undoubtedly returned the smile, it was like the automatic thing to do. "Thanks," she flashed her 1000 watt smile before closing her door so she can get changed.

She opened her closet and threw on whatever she felt like wearing for that special occasion… but then again, that's what she did everyday, albeit it being a special occasion or not; and not once had she missed, and walked out of her door in some ridiculous miss match of clothing – yet another trait many envied about her.

Just before she was to walk out her room, she looked herself in the mirror and smiled contentedly, "Happy Birthday Rissa!"

Once she finished freshening up, she bounded downstairs and into the kitchen where her family and her friends were sitting around chatting. 'I am so lucky…'

"Morning!" she called out.

"Morning baby sis!" Kennedy, Katie's second brother, being a head taller, gave his sister a crushing bear hug… on purpose.

Katie laughed, and tried to push off her brother, "Ow, you're totally crushing me."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He held on still.

"Suffocating…." Katie pouted against him.

"Oh right," he laughed, "here's your present," Ken handed over a tiny little box.

Everyone around the table sat in suspense, waiting to see what Katie's brother had gotten her.

"Oh my god!" Katie screamed, as she looked into the box.

She looked to her brother, her mouth hanging in astonishment. He grinned at her, and shrugged, "Just a little something something for our baby sis, from myself and Jake. By the way, he said he'll be calling in…" he looked at his wrist watch, "another 10 minutes."

"Thank you so much!" Katie jumped onto her brother, and hugged him so tight, he was surprised she had such strength.

"What? What did they get you?" Tad asked in curiosity.

Katie turned, unable to cover her smile, she took out the present from the little box, and revealed a set of car keys, with a key chain attached. The four friends all gasped, and Katie nodded, "yup, I got a car!" She squealed, as she, Grace, Jessie and Zoë all jumped around in excitement.

Jessie calmed down for a moment, "but you haven't got your license…"

Everyone burst out laughing, "way to ruin the moment, Jess," Katie chuckled, but gave her friend a hug anyways, "but no worries, you're still loveable."

That comment alone caused Jessie to blush furiously.

"By the way… how did you manage to hide the car?"

"That shall be revealed later." Ken answered mysteriously.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Liz walked up to her and gave her a big warming hug. Letting go of her daughter, Liz turned to the rest of them, "now you five be good today, and make sure to look after each other – you should all look after Katie, 'cause we all know how clumsy she can be," she finished off.

Everyone in the room once again ruptured into a big laughing fest, "Here sweetie," Liz handed over yet another small box… though not quite as small as the previous one, but small nonetheless, "Though it's not as big as Jakey and Kenny's present, but it's something from your father and I."

Katie felt like crying, she really did, they weren't even her 'real' family, yet they treated her like their most treasured possession – she was well and truly genuinely touched. She gave her second mother another hug before opening the box to reveal a set of blindingly sparkly diamond earrings. Liz then removed the top layer of the foam like material to reveal yet another present. It was a Tiffany & Co. diamond necklace, simple yet elegant. _(A/N: F__ive bead shaped diamond drop necklace, 18K white gold.)_

_**Orange County, California**_

"Just where are you taking me?"

It was probably a strange sight… no, it was a strange sight, a rather tall and lanky Marissa was being dragged along by two short brunettes.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" The two brunettes replied smiling sweetly.

"Birthday girl here… mind telling me where I'm being dragged to?"

"No can do, it's a surprise, meaning you are not to find out about it until you find out about it…" Jodie replied, and then cringed a little at how weird her explanation sounded.

Marissa looked around the pier and noticed that she was being dragged towards the Crab Shack. 'Well at least I'm not being thrown into nowhere… Wonder what on earth they're up to…'

"Alright we're here!" Summer announced, pulling them through the entrance of Crab Shack.

Both Summer and Jodie stopped and took a look around in search for a certain blonde. Finally locating the blonde's unmistakable head laying on a table, they made for a beeline towards that table. Marissa was still at a lost, wondering why on earth was she brought to the Crab Shack on her birthday.

Alex had been sitting there for nearly an hour now, waiting… just waiting for Jodie to come back. She had dropped her off earlier on, and told her to sit and wait… and reminded her not to leave no matter what happened – or there will be consequences. She had her head laid down on her folded arms on the table; this whole waiting thing was really bugging the hell out of her.

"Hey!" Jodie's distinct voice called out from behind her.

Instinctively, Alex turned towards the voice, and saw her and Summer dragging a very miserable looking Marissa towards her table. Immediately, a smile lit up her face at the sight of the dirty blonde girl, and the pout the other girl had on her was even cuter than she thought possible. The other girl's pout, however, turned into a full blown smile when she saw Alex. 'Love at first sight…' Alex sighed, 'wait WHAT?! She's straight… dead straight… straighter than a wall… but then there's that one building in… you're going crazy now.' she shook her head, making her look rather ludicrous.

"Hi!" Summer, "What a coincidence to be seeing you here!" – subtlety was really not her expertise.

"Uh… hey… Summer," Alex threw the bouncy brunette a crooked smile.

"Alex." Marissa said, barely above a whisper… "Why are you… how are you… you… um… Hey."

The blonde chuckled at the stuttering Marissa, "Hey… uh, it's a long story."

Summer and Jodie both shoved Marissa into Alex's side of the both, them both slid into the opposite side, Summer first, then Jodie.

"So…" Summer started, "Marissa… what do you plan on doing for your BIRTHDAY TODAY?"

Marissa was clearly still in a trance, and staring at Alex at that moment in time, it wasn't until the blonde spoke did she notice that people were speaking.

"It's your birthday today?" Alex questioned surprised.

"Huh… yeah… um. Yeah, turning 16." Marissa replied, mentally cursing herself for all the unwelcome faltering in her speech.

"Oh my god, sweet 16th? I didn't know… Happy Birthday!" Alex said excitedly.

Jodie looked at the two, knowing they'd do nothing more than continue on their stare-fest for the rest of the day. "What, no present Al? That's not very nice."

Alex turned to give her friend a glare, before she turned back smiling at Marissa, "Sorry, I would've gotten you a present… but…"

"No, no. I completely understand." Marissa quickly interjected, not wanting the blonde to feel guilty.

Summer swiftly butted in, "but it still is your birthday, she should give you… 'SOMETHING'."

"I know right. If I didn't give you a present," Jodie turned to Summer, "I'd feel terrible."

Summer looked back at Jodie, "Right! And if you feel guilty, you'll want to make up for it…"

The Latina then caught the next line, and turned back looking straight at Alex, eye-to-eye, "I'd like give her a kiss or something," Jodie felt a pain shoot through her thigh, and another coming from her shin, thanks to Summer and Alex respectively. "Like a temporary apology for not giving her a present…" she muttered out the last bit in slight pain.

Marissa's eyes were soon to fall out from her socket as they were opened so wide, "huh… no, no, it's alright," her voice said aloud, though her mind was screaming otherwise.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"Where's my baby sis?" a voice called from the front door.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie squealed, she quickly hurried out to the hallway leading to the door. "Jake!" She bounded towards him and jumped onto him giving him a gigantic hug.

"Hey!" He hugged her back, swinging her around, luckily the hall was wide enough, or else her legs would've knocked everything over. "Happy birthday Kates!"

"Why are you here? Don't you have like… patients to save?"

"Nah, I took the morning off… couldn't miss my lil sis' 16th right? Not to mention I had a mission…" he took her hand and led her out to the front of the house where a brand new Mini Cooper was parked in the driveway. (_A/N: okay so I've used the Mini Cooper before, bite me. – No don't actually. I just really love that car, it's so adorable!)_

"Thank you sooooo much!" she leaned up and gave her brother a peck on the cheek, "you and Kenny are the best!"

"I know…" Jacob chuckled immodestly.

"And your modesty is so endearing!" Kennedy came up from behind the two, as did the rest of the people.

_**Orange County, California**_

"Go on now… you owe her something, then you've got to give something in repayment." Jodie urged on.

Alex looked at her friend… if only looks can kill. She turned to look at Marissa's rather alarmed expression, and then back at Summer and Jodie who both were waiting expectantly. 'Whatever… you've got nothing to lose. If she were to blame you, you could blame Jodie and Summer,' she thought rationally.

Without another second of hesitation, she leaned in without notice and kissed Marissa on the lips. Soft, sweet, and fast.

Marissa was sitting stunned, having to still process that feeling and then the after effects. Jodie and Summer on the other hand were trying desperately to hold in their laughter.

Jodie chuckled a little before pretending to clear her throat, "Al, I said kiss her… I didn't say on the lips." Alex blushed, "geez, going for the goods already are we?" and cue, yet a deeper blush on the blonde's face.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

"First up, girl shopping!" Katie announced.

Tad was first to groan, and was about to protest, but the four pairs of eyes burning into him really told him that it wasn't such a good idea. "Girl shopping it is…" he said terrified.

"Aww, Tad you're such a sweetie," Katie cooed victoriously.

Tad faked a smile, "yeah, anything for you."

Hours of shopping later, the girls finally decided that they should let Tad off the hook. He had been very kind… very kind indeed in caring all their bags.

"Can we do something now?" Tad moaned.

"Are you implying that we weren't doing anything?" Grace looked appalled.

"Are you saying that shopping was nothing?" Katie said incredulously.

"How could you ever say that Tad!" Zoë shook her finger in dismay at him.

Jessie just shook her head, not sure whether she was shaking it because she felt sorry for the guy, or whether she was shaking it because it was just so funny.

"No, no… I didn't mean that. Anyways… let's go… bowling! I'm like craving for bowling right now."

"Hmm, sounds like quite the idea… let's go bowling then." Katie agreed.

"Bowling it is." Tad nodded in affirmation.

"Wait… I can't pick up the ball," Zoë whined.

"Why?"

"It's… too… heavy…" she heaved.

The rest of them couldn't help but laugh, Grace wrapped an arm around her sister, "There, there baby… I'm sure they have those little ramps where you can push the ball off."

Zoë sat back in the car, crossed her arms and pouted, "it's not fair… just because I'm small, now you're all picking on me."

"Aww, Zo, you're so cute… no worries, we'll go easy on you." Katie cooed again, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

After the first game, the results were as follows: Katie, Tad, Jessie, Grace, and finally Zoë coming last with only 45 points.

They took a break and had a little snack, just so they could go home later and have a late night dinner and cut the cake. After snacking, they continued to play their second game. To everyone's dismay, Katie was once again leading by the fourth bowl.

The big 'x' presented itself on the scoring screen, and Katie just jumped up and waved her arms around in victory for her second strike in a row. Jessie and Grace whispered something to each other, and smiled evilly.

When it came around to Katie's fifth bowl, just before she was about to release the ball, a giggling Jessie took a jump for her back, causing taller girl to stumbled just a little. Everyone looked on in trepidation, waiting to see the result of the bowl; Katie was slouching over with a light weighted Jessie still hanging off her back, Tad was sitting behind the computer screen, Grace and Zoë on the seats.

7 pins down… 8 pins down, but it wasn't finished yet, the pins rolled a little further and tipped over the last two. "STRIKE AGAIN!" Katie jumped up, causing the blonde to slide off, she then turned around and smirked at the rest of them, "hah! Suck, you thought you could stuff me up, didn't you?"

"How did you?" Grace looked on in astonishment.

"Hey, maybe it was me who made you get that strike, you really should be thanking me," Jessie said jokingly.

Katie turned to look at her, she faked scoff and quirked her eyebrow.

"C'mon, who agrees that if it weren't for me, Katie probably wouldn't have gotten that strike?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno Kates, I must agree with little blonde there." Tad shrugged.

Zoë just shrugged indifferently, and Grace smirked before rooting for Jessie.

"See? Majority rules." Jessie said with a new found confidence Grace had rarely seen, if ever.

Katie just looked at her in disdain and then smiled, she quickly leaned in and gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the cheek, and not only did the part she kissed went red… but the whole of the blonde's pale face went a nice crimson shade. Jessie's hand quickly covered the spot Katie had just kissed.

"There, thanks has been given, now lets get on with the game!" Katie clapped her hands together, as if nothing had happened, leaving a flustered blonde to sit down, trying to de-redden her cheeks.

_**Orange County, California**_

"Hello?" Marissa laughed into the phone, she and the other three girls had been hanging out all day, and were laughing at their recent joke.

"_Hey sweetie!"_ Luke's voice sounded through the phone.

Marissa immediately stopped smiling, and it was replaced by something… more like an agitated look. But she still had on her sweet voice, "hey." She immediately scooted away a little.

Alex took note of Marissa's lack of presence, and looked over to the girl on the phone. She shrugged to herself, 'it's probably her boyfriend.' – but for some reason, that thought kind of hurts. She ignored the feeling and turned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"_Just wanted to say happy birthday, and apologize. I tried, but coach said we had to train for the next game. Our opponents are gonna be at a top notch level…" _Luke continued to explain, but once again, Marissa tuned out… something that happened more and more often.

After a while of nodding to nothing, her eyes wandering to the blonde currently sitting across from her having a very animated chat with the two brunettes, Marissa spoke up. "Look, its okay Luke. I understand… anyways. I think Summer is calling for me… I'm gonna go," she lied.

"_Oh okay… I always knew you were the most understanding girlfriend."_

"Bye!" she hung up before Luke could say anymore.

She scooted closer again, and joined into the conversation once more.

Alex noticed the birthday girl's presence again, "hey, who was that?" she tried to ask as casually as possible.

Marissa just smiled, and looked down at her phone, then back up, "No one."

**

* * *

**

**Comments? Criticisms? Anything so far?**


	16. Chapter 16: Just the Small Things

**A/N: So okay, this update is only just a year and half long overdue, but would it be completely insane of me to think that people **_**might **_**be reading this? I hope not… I dunno, I think my lack of updating these days for any of my stories are seriously deterring ppl from commenting – maybe because no one reads my stuff anymore. *sigh***

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it… if there's anyone reading this of course.**

**

* * *

Part 16: Just The Small Things…**

_**25**__**th**__** of December, 2005 (Sunday) – Evanston, Illinois**_

Squinting into the darkness of the room, she tried to take in a supposed unfamiliar surrounding. To her side, a TV was on, and animated characters were moving around illuminating the otherwise pitch black room. She tried to turn her head, and this was the point where she realised that her head was cushioned a top something… soft, and squishy – nothing like a fluffy pillow. Lifting her head up just the slightest bit, she recognised that shirt… it was a certain blonde's shirt. Getting up just a little further, memories finally came rushing back to her, and now she remembered where she was – in her own living room. Looking up further, she noticed she wasn't the only one sprawled out on her own carpeted floor… Grace, Zoë, Jessie and Tad were lying with her, as the couch was being occupied by none other than her own brother, Kennedy.

It was rather funny how everyone was splayed out on the floor, either curled up or just plain spread open. Grace laid on her side, head elevated by Tad's abdomen, Tad himself laid with one arm folded behind his head, and the other on his chest. Zoë on the other hand must've been cold, as she was curled up into a tiny little ball within the spot between Grace and Tad. Her own brother was pretty much… strewn onto the couch, ligaments coming off at random angles. Then her eyes finally came to halt at the blonde's sleeping figure, right next to her. Her eyes slowly roamed the younger girl starting from where her head was a minute ago, and inching her way up to the girl's face… peaceful.

Who knew how long she has zoned out, but by the time she was snapped back into reality, Jessie had shifted in her sleep, and now turned away from Katie, lying on her side, arms folded in front of her to keep warm. Katie shook her head once more, and quickly scrambled upstairs to find some large blankets, to cover up her probably freezing friends.

Nearly tumbling her way down with a handful of sheets she had found around the house, she carefully made her way back to the living room as stealthily as possible. Knocking herself into corners here and there… guess the 'stealthy' thing didn't work out at all. Tossing the stash onto the floor, she grabbed a large one and tried to find a way to cover up the 'threesome'. 'Well, how am I gonna do this? Maybe I can just fling it onto them, and let them figure it out themselves…' Katie snickered despite herself.

No matter how hard she rattled her drowsy mind, she still couldn't find a way to not suffocate the hell out of Zoë – so as a last resort, she covered the sisters with one blanket, and Tad in a separate one. Tip toeing her way over to her brother, she tried her best to carry his heavy arms and legs and place them back on the couch… 'God damn Ken! Did you gain weight again?' she looked at her brother's defined and toned figure, 'Doubt it. God your arms are heavy…' Her attempts were futile. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed yet another large blanket and tried to cover up all his limbs.

Finally feeling satisfied of her handy work, she grabbed the last blanket, and realized how stupid she was to leave the smallest one for Jessie and herself to share – it was tiny - practically microscopic! Okay, just a little over exaggeration, but it was indeed… small. 'Stupid! Just stupid! Good work Katie, now what?' Berating herself internally.

'You can always share with her.' A part of her mind would tell her.

Then the other side contradicted, 'like how? I'd have to practically spoon her in order to get both of us to fit in this… thing!'

Back to the 'evil' side, 'Exactly! How bright of you… as they say, like minds think alike!'

Katie sighed, 'you damn idiot… I think that saying was slightly wrong, it's great minds think alike… But that's beside the point! We're of the same mind you freak!'

'Wow… genius. Did you just realize that? Or have you not noticed you're having a really big debate with your own pretty little head?'

'That's enough… will you just shut up! You can just be courteous and give Jessie the blanket, you can survive the cold…'

Finally making up her mind, Katie took her final suggestion and gave Jessie the blanket. 'God I must be high or something, I'm talking to myself for crying out loud!' Alas, being able to lay back down next to Jessie, this time facing the blonde's back, she slowly fell back asleep… on her pillow, which she had brought down. 'Hah! At least I've got a pillow…'

'Yeah… not gonna keep you warm is it? Anyways, you should really…'

'AHHHH! Shut up!'

'Turn off the TV!'

'Oh.'

--------------------

Feeling rather warm all of a sudden, her mind triggered her to wake. Blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the dark. She felt something behind her back, but couldn't determine what in her haze. Manoeuvring herself, she turned 180 and now laid on her right hand side... She came face to face with the top of somebody's head – but then that wouldn't be face to face would it?

Taking a good long look, she came to the realization of where the source of her heat came from… she was covered in a blanket. 'Strange, I don't remember it being there when I fell asleep… Where's Katie? Oh wait… this must be her?' Jessie blushed, 'how silly…'

Looking around the circumference of the room, everyone else was covered up and sleeping soundly. The blonde smiled at the slightly quivering sleeping form, 'she must've gone and covered everyone else, and forgot all about herself.' Naturally, Jessie pulled the blanket and shifted closer to the dirty blonde, ready to cover the older girl. But then she noticed that it didn't quite cover the both of them very well… So, she turned the blanket width wise, leaving both of their legs revealed, but at least now, their upper body were covered. 'Hey, she's got a pillow! Hope she doesn't mind…'

The blonde laid her head onto a corner of the large oversized pillow, one arm tucked under, the other lay limply in front of her. 'Night Katie…'

_**Orange County, California**_

"Summer…" a raspy hoarse voice whispered, and the said brunette blindly waved her arm narrowly missing the other girl's head. "Summer wake up, I can't get the blanket," she persisted, trying to shake the girl awake.

"Five more minutes…" she grumbled, her brows naturally creasing into a frown.

"C'mon, it's freezing," Jodie rubbed at the goosebumps on her arm. Sighing, and rolling her eyes, 'knew I should've stopped her from drinking that much…' An idea came to mind instantaneously, and an evil grin adorned her features; taking advantage of the moment, she leaned in closely to the sleeping girls face, allowing her plenty of time to move away. "If you don't wake up, I'm gonna kiss you…" she warned.

"Mmmmm…"

"One… two… three…" Without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed the other girl full on the lips, meshing her soft lips against the currently unmoving one.

Subconsciously in her sleep, Summer's lips began to respond on its own accord. Jodie eagerly continued in her ministrations, one arm sliding behind the younger girl's head, holding it steady as she slowly and gently deepened the kiss against those soft supple lips. They continued on in the same manner until she felt the still sleeping girl's tongue against her lips, something in her triggered and she abruptly jerked back, shock horror written over her face. 'Impossible… I couldn't have…' Out of her sheer puzzlement she bolted out of the room and out the front door before anyone else in the apartment noticed her disappearance.

-------------------

Hearing the front door to her apartment slamming shut Alex's eyes instantly ripped open. The blonde attempted at blinking the sleep out of her eyes, and her awareness began to seep back into her system, she felt a form of… 'dead weight' on her left shoulder. With the rays of the early morning sun sneaking through from behind the curtains, she made out the ex-birthday girl's curled form, snuggled cosily against her obviously trying to pry some warmth from her. With her free arm and as little motion, Alex furtively reached for the duvet, tangled between their bodies, up.

Making sure the younger girl was satisfactorily covered, Alex continued to covertly slip out from underneath the girl – hoping and praying against all odds that Marissa would remain asleep. Confirming that her efforts had paid off, and that the other girl was still sound asleep, she crept out of the room and into the hallway.

She walked towards the front door to check for clues of the reasons for the slamming of the door. Nothing, but the fact that the door remained unlocked – quickly padding towards the door, she turned the lock, and padded over to the 'spare room' where Jodie and Summer should be residing. Peeping in through the half ajar door, she spotted one girl seemingly dead to the world, 'doesn't look like Jodie…' Instinctively, the blonde checked the bathroom for the second occupant of the room, but it was empty. 'Wonder where Jodie went…'

Shrugging, Alex silently sneaked back into the room, wondering whether or not she should jump back into bed with Marissa. 'It's not even seven…' Feeling a yawn come to her, she thought lying down for a little longer probably couldn't hurt. Taking her spot again, she slowly felt her eye-lids become heavy, and began to drift off to sleep. But just before she slipped out of consciousness, she felt that same 'dead weight' on her shoulder, and something soft wrap across her abdomen. A smile involuntarily graced her lips before she drifted fully into her dream.

-------------------

"Jodie?" Summer mumbled.

Hearing no response, Summer reached out only to come in contact with an empty space. She patted around, her eyes still closed and came to the conclusion she was alone on the bed. Rolling flat onto her back, she peeked her eyes open trying to find a clock, noting there wasn't any, she reached out for her phone on the bedside table; flipping it open, her slightly fuzzy vision read '6:49'.

"Way too early for anything…" she grumbled, floating back off to sleep with her phone lying open on her stomach.

Minutes later, Jodie finally made her way back into the silent apartment, and back into the room, having finally calmed herself down. She looked around the room, and noticed the still sleeping figure has moved, and the once tangled blanket lay strewn next to the sleeping girl. Sighing, Jodie took off her shoes and jacket sneaked back on the bed as lightly as possible, pulling up the blanket to cover them both.

Just as she closed her eyes, the petite girl beside her turned and wrapped her arms over her. Mumbling something incoherent and readjusting herself lightly, Summer opted to lean her head on Jodie's shoulder. Throughout the whole shifting process, Jodie laid stiff still, breathing as little as humanly possible, unsure of whether or not Summer was really awake or was just moving for the sake of moving.

"Where were you?" a silent, barely audible whisper came from the apparently sleeping girl, if they weren't so close together, Jodie was sure she wouldn't have heard it.

Just as quietly she mumbled, "out…" and no more was said, as Summer's breathing went back to its deep and even rhythm. Jodie finally breathed out, and relaxed as much as she could.

_**Evanston, Illinois**_

Perhaps it was all the excitement from the previous day, or it's just the discomfort from sleeping on the floor, but Katie was the first to wake again. As she eased her eyes open, and her senses becoming alert, the first thing she noticed was an unexpected amount of warmth. After the warmth, she felt a light weight on her side, just where her shirt has risen up. Finally opening her eyes, she caught an eyeful of blondness in front of her – the top of Jessie's head. Straining her head, she saw the arm which logically would've belonged to the younger girl's.

Jessie laid asleep, head ducked down a little, feeding off the warmth emanating between the two bodies, one arm swung limply on the older girl's side, the other closely attached to her own chest. Katie remained there, unmoving, just observing the other girl peacefully asleep, and this inexplicable warmth filled her.

Who knew how long she stayed like that, all she knew was that Jessie awoke and looked up at her with her clear blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas…" the blonde whispered with a small smile, moving her head back and further away from Katie after noting how close they were; her face unconsciously turning a light shade of pink.

"Getting a little festive aren't we?" Katie chuckled, "Happy birthday yesterday, Merry Christmas today…"

"Guess I'll just have to get used to that," Jessie chuckled.

_**Orange County, California**_

Turning more fully, she snuggled up closer to the soft and comfortable object… something that wasn't her pillows or cushions. Praying that she wasn't cuddling against what… or whom she was thinking of, Summer opened her eyes and it was only clear her wishes were not granted. She had an arm slung protectively over the Latina's abdomen, her left leg tangled in the other girls, her head pillowed atop the other girl's chest.

'Shit. Shit. Shit,' was all that ran through her head right now. She wanted to roll out of the embrace, but Jodie had a hand conveniently placed around her back. With all the movements going on, Jodie awoke to their close proximity.

"Hey," the Latina mumbled with her eyes still shut, not fully ready to wake yet.

Summer looked like a deer caught in the headlights as her head snapped to look at the girl beside her. She then decided that it to roll out of their slight embrace as it was either now or never.

"Sleep well?" Jodie whispered out, sounding like she was about to drift back into a deep slumber.

"Yeah. It's not too bad." Summer mumbled nervously.

The other girl nodded silently, but before long she stopped all movement, and all you could see was the steady rise and fall of her chest… she was asleep again. The petite girl just rolled her eyes, thinking that the other girl probably wouldn't even remember what happened when she woke up anyways.

She heard some clanging coming from outside the room, leaving Jodie as she was, Summer headed out to see where the noise was coming from. "Morning," she said aloud to announce her arrival.

Marissa and Alex both turned their heads around from the kitchen to see the newly awoken Summer walk out.

"Morning," the blonde replied with a smile before returning her attention back at the pan in her hand. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh yea, Merry Christmas you guys!" Summer exclaimed, completely forgetting about the occasion, despite having done this routinely the past few years with Marissa; celebrate her birthday and then celebrate Christmas.

"Hey," Marissa smiled, leaving Alex temporarily in the kitchen to give her best friend a hug, "good sleep?"

"Ummm… Not too bad. Although it would have been better if I had a blanket throughout most the night, but I'm pretty sure Jodie was sleeping on it." Summer replied with a shrug.

The taller girl just chuckled before heading back over to assist the blonde with breakfast. Alex called out, "Why don't you take a seat somewhere, breakfast is almost ready."

Summer nodded and grabbed a seat at the dining table located adjacent the kitchen. "I thought you just moved in?" the brunette questioned aloud as she scanned the apartment.

"Well, I sort of did, finished a few days ago."

Marissa shot her eyes at the side of the blonde's head, wondering, 'why hadn't she called to tell me she was in town? Was she ever going to let me know if Jodie hadn't?'

Being friends with Marissa for a while now, Summer could tell she looked hurt and she knew exactly what the other girl was thinking. "Why didn't you call us up, we could've helped."

"Um, I just didn't want to burden you guys with my problems, so I told Jodie not to tell you guys… not until I've fully settled in anyways." The blonde replied placing the scrambled eggs onto a plate with a slice of toast on top.

Summer nodded, her eyes on her best friend, she saw that the other girl was still looking a little hurt. But the blonde didn't seem to notice at all – either that or she was hiding it very well.

Jodie came out of the bedroom at last, her hair looking slightly dishevelled her t-shirt riding up slightly on her toned torso. "Breakfast?"

"Always right on time Jodie," Alex laughed, taking two plates over to the dining table, Marissa with the other two.

"My favourite as well," the Latina smiled big, taking a seat next to Summer.

"I'm pretty sure you say that about everything I cook."

"Only 'cause you cook excellent," Jodie stated just as she dug into the eggs on toast.

Summer took a delicate bite and nodded in agreement, "this is yummy! What's in it?"

"Oh. Thanks. Nothing much, just some sliced mushrooms, mashed tomatoes, sliced ham, cheese, mayonnaise, pepper, and milk with the eggs."

Testing the dish as well, Marissa smiled and cut another piece and placed it in her mouth again. She couldn't help but agree, the food was really decent. She looked over at the blonde sitting beside her, slowly eating her breakfast, 'and she manages to surprise me yet again.'

**

* * *

A/N:** **On a side note, I've got a blog _http://ff-bbvc blogspot com_** _(all the spaces should be replaced by a '.')_ **for those who are interested in following what I've been up to in terms of fic writing of course. I may occasionally post teasers for stories up. Or you can just go to my fanfiction page and click homepage.  
**

**Also, please remember to vote for the stories you want to read on my fanfiction page. **


End file.
